


Magnesium

by Bosqueyneblina



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosqueyneblina/pseuds/Bosqueyneblina
Summary: Historia sobre el romance entre dos atletas. Wonho es un levantador de pesas que, después de una tragedia familiar, atraviesa una racha de fracasos, lo cual ha hecho que vaya, poco a poco, perdiendo la confianza en sí mismo, y que olvide cuestiones tan importantes como el amor. Hyungwon, por su parte, es un nadador popular, talentoso y en busca del amor, y lo encuentra en el lugar, y con la persona, menos esperada.(Sí, en este fic él es muy bueno en los deportes, incluso en los bolos :3).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Protagonistas  
> Wonho:  
> Levantador de pesas profesional, perteneciente a la Federación Coreana de Halterofilia. Después de un evento traumático, ha tenido una mala racha y empieza a decaer, aunque todavía desea entrar al equipo nacional para ir a los Juegos Asiáticos y obtener su pase a los Olímpicos.
> 
> Hyungwon:  
> Nadador profesional, perteneciente a la Federación Coreana de Natación, conocido por todos los triunfos que ha cosechado en su primer año de carrera profesional. Tiene un talento innato en su deporte, pero es inexperto en el amor.

En los deportes, los triunfos se miden de acuerdo al número de preseas ganadas. Entre más preseas de oro, más grande es el éxito y el prestigio. Esta es la idea que le inculcaron a Hoseok desde que era pequeño. Su padre, un famoso nadador a nivel olímpico, siempre le recordaba la importancia de ganar, de honrar su apellido y hacerlos sentir orgullosos, a él y a su madre. Los primeros años de su vida los pasó cerca de o la sombra de su padre. “Hoseok, hijo del ganador olímpico Lee Hosik, ha ganado el primer lugar en el Torneo Juvenil de Natación”. Así fue hasta que cumplió los dieciocho años y decidió, en parte por rebeldía y en parte por pasión, que se cambiaría de especialidad.

Durante la Universidad, entró al equipo de Halterofilia y descubrió que levantar pesas le gustaba más que nadar. Cambió su nombre por el de Wonho. Obviamente esto incomodó muchísimo a su padre y desde entonces su relación fue bastante tirante. Eran demasiado orgullosos. Wonho dejó su hogar y se fue a vivir con el Sr. Ho, uno de sus tíos, el único que lo apoyaba en las decisiones que tomaba. Su madre siempre trató de que se reconciliaran, pero fue imposible; ya no volvieron a hablarse, y eso, después, le causaría muchos remordimientos al hijo. Tuvo un trabajo a medio tiempo para sacar adelante sus estudios y rentar un pequeño cuarto para él solo.

Gracias a la halterofilia, Wonho fue ganando masa muscular y fuerza en los brazos, y se convirtió, en poco tiempo, en un prodigio de esa rama deportiva. A los veintidós años, después de terminar la carrera en educación física, decidió aplicar para una beca de entrenamiento en el prestigioso Centro de Entrenamiento Starship. De allí habían salido los mejores deportistas, medallistas olímpicos, como el equipo de nado sincronizado Sistar, la gimnasta rítmica Cheng Xiao o el pugilista K.Will.

Logró el derecho a un puesto como becario en dicho recinto. Ya empezaba a hacer sus pinitos en la categoría de 73 kg, y se estaba convirtiendo en un as en la modalidad de envión. Ese primer año fue muy fructífero. Sin embargo, el siguiente fue el comienzo del caos. Después de la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, empezó a comportarse de forma errática.

_I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe anymore. I can’t live. I can’t endure it no more._

Sus compañeros no sabían qué hacer, a veces tenía arranques de ira que lo metían en más de un problema, incluso su entrenador se rehusó a trabajar con él, por lo que el director Kim Sidae le dio un ultimátum: dejaba de comportarse de esa forma o si no tendría que irse del Centro. Wonho entendió la advertencia. No quiso ir con el psicólogo deportivo, pero dejó de lado su conducta iracunda; aunque se mostraba huraño con la mayoría de sus compañeros, no causó más estragos. Sólo se sentía seguro estando con sus amigos más cercanos, quienes estuvieron allí para apoyarlo.

Lo que no sabía es que su vida cambiaría por completo cuando Hyungwon llegara a Starship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnesium. Referencia al polvo de magnesio, utilizado por los levantadores de pesas para evitar que la haltera resbale de sus manos debido al sudor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Es enorme”, pensó Hyungwon cuando vio en el portón el anuncio del Centro de Entrenamiento Starship. Habló por el intercomunicador para anunciar su llegada. “Adelante, Sr. Chae”, le contestó una voz al otro lado. Las dos puertas fueron abiertas y él dio su primer paso en el que sería su nuevo hogar por los próximos meses, o incluso años.

Arrastró su maleta y siguió la vereda que lo llevó hasta el puesto de vigilancia. Allí lo esperaba un joven de cabello rubio, vistiendo un conjunto deportivo, negro, y portando unos audífonos que hacían ver su cabeza más pequeña. Nada más acercarse, empezó a recitar su discurso.

–Hola, le doy la bienvenida al Centro de Entrenamiento Starship, donde entrenan los mejores deportistas de la nación. Aquí encontrarás excelentes instalaciones que harán de tu estancia una experiencia de primera…

Iba hablando lo más rápido que podía, por lo que Hyungwon le hizo una seña para que parara.

–No es necesario tanta formalidad –le dijo.

–Uff, afortunadamente no eres de los estirados. Me hicieron prometer que diría esa perorata –Minhyuk resopló, aliviado, sonrió y se relajó un poco más–. Me llamo Minhyuk, mejor conocido como Mr. Ten Ten Ten. Soy el líder del equipo de tiro con arco y voy a ser tu guía durante este día. Mucho gusto –se veía muy emocionado de conocerlo.

–Hola, soy Hyungwon, de natación, especialidad 100m, estilo mariposa. Dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, pero Minhyuk decidió darle un apretón de manos.

–El famoso Hyungwon. He escuchado mucho sobre ti. Aquí nos consideramos una familia, así que puedes hablarme con toda confianza. Ahora pasemos a dejar tus cosas en el dormitorio para después ir a conocer el lugar más importante de todos: el comedor. Son las 10, por lo que dentro de una hora nos darán el almuerzo.

Se subieron en un pequeño carro de golf y Hyungwon pudo admirar los vastos campos, canchas al aire libre, y los jardines, que rodeaban los edificios donde debían de estar las salas de entretenimiento, las canchas , las piscinas…

–¿Cuándo podré hablar con el director Kim? –preguntó Hyungwon.

–Eso será complicado. Él es un hombre muy ocupado, pero no te preocupes. Mañana te presentarás con tu entrenador particular y te aseguro que pronto te olvidarás de querer hablar con el Sr. Kim. Te tocó uno de los duros –Minhyuk hizo una mueca de disgusto–. Te deseo mucha suerte.

Hyungwon nunca tuvo problemas con su anterior entrenador universitario y no creía que fuera a ser diferente con este otro. Llegaron al edificio de los dormitorios para hombres, compuesto de 3 plantas, y bajaron del carrito. La habitación de Hyungwon estaba en la tercera planta, por lo que tomaron el elevador.

–Aquí convivimos todos los deportistas masculinos de diferentes disciplinas. Las chicas viven del otro lado del campus, tienen sus propias instalaciones, pero compartimos con ellas el comedor central. Vas a vivir en el mismo piso que mis amigos Shownu y Wonho, los levantadores de pesas. Yo estoy en el segundo piso. En la sala de allí nos reunimos con regularidad, por si deseas unírtenos –dijo Minhyuk mientras apretaba el botón 3 y ascendían.

Abrieron la habitación 5. Hyungwon dejó sus pertenencias para luego bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse, caminando, al comedor principal.

–Como viste, el cuarto es bastante cómodo. A pesar de no ser demasiado grande, tiene una mesa, un pequeño refrigerador, un sofá y un armario. Además, al final del corredor hay una pequeña cocina por si deseas hacerte algo –comentó Minhyuk.

–Cumple con mis expectativas. De todos modos creo que pasaré más tiempo fuera –dijo Hyungwon, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entre el complejo habitacional y el comedor, había un pequeño gimnasio, por lo cual, al acercarse, se podía escuchar el ruido de instrumentos metálicos chocando contra el piso, y los gritos de aliento y reproche de los entrenadores. Hyungwon sintió curiosidad.

–¿Será posible entrar a echar un vistazo? – preguntó, casi suplicante.

–Supongo que sí, aún faltan diez minutos para que toquen el timbre –dijo Minhyuk revisando su reloj.

Entraron en el edificio y Hyungwon pudo ver alrededor de quince hombres entrenando con pesas.

–Halterofilia –expresó Hyungwon.

–Así es, y por allá se encuentran mis amigos –dijo Minhyuk mientras alzaba una mano para llamar la atención de dos hombres que se encontraban un poco más retirados de los demás.

Uno de ellos, el más alto y bronceado, dejó de ponerse magnesio en los hombros y le devolvió el saludo, sonriéndole amablemente. El segundo no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de ponerse la barra a la altura de los hombros.

–Uy, Wonho, como siempre, tan simpático –dijo Minhyuk, en tono sarcástico.

A Hyungwon le llamó la atención el segundo chico. Su intento de hacer el envión fracasó y dejó caer las pesas, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él. Soltó un improperio y salió de la plataforma donde había estado con sus colegas. Se sentó y empezó a quitarse las muñequeras, la faja y demás equipo especial. El sudor perlaba su cara y su espalda, y Hyungwon no podía dejar de verlo. Sus brazos, su espalda, todo su cuerpo estaba muy tonificado y su tono de piel sobresalía del de sus demás compañeros.

Tenía el cabello negro y corto, debía ser un poco más bajo que él, y vestía una camiseta blanca y un short deportivo bastante pegado a sus piernas, lo que hacía resaltar sus gruesos muslos…

El sonido del timbre hizo que Hyungwon saliera de su ensimismamiento.

¿En qué trance había entrado?

_You are so beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off you. Like a thorn on a flower. I want to have you, though I know I’ll get pricked. So beautiful, so beautiful, too beautiful to handle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario: Hace (bastante) tiempo vi el drama “Hada de levantamiento de pesas, Kim Bok Joo”, y me gustó, así que decidí intentar hacer un fanfic basándome en los dos deportes de los protagonistas. No soy una experta conocedora de los deportes, en general, pero esto es escrito con el afán de pasar un buen rato.


	3. Chapter 3

–Vamos, es hora de comer. Te los presentaré más tarde –dijo Minhyuk.

Dejaron atrás el gimnasio y entraron en el comedor. Era muy amplio, como para albergar el alma de cuatrocientas almas hambrientas. Lo atravesaban varias mesas largas, de madera, en las que ahora reinaba un bullicio por la típica hora del almuerzo.

–Debemos ir primero por la bandeja de comida. Se acercaron al mostrador y pidieron el menú del día. Luego empezaron a caminar en busca de un lugar. Algunas personas voltearon a ver a Hyungwon, incluso de forma descarada, sin disimular su curiosidad.

–El primer día y ya estás arrasando, ¿eh, campeón? –dijo Minhyuk.

Alguien le hizo una seña a Minhyuk desde una mesa cercana y hacia allí se dirigieron. Era un grupo de tres personas.

–Hola, chicos. Les presento a la estrella deportiva Hyungwon. No necesita presentación porque ya lo hemos oído nombrar varias veces, ¿verdad? –Minhyuk guiñó un ojo y se sentó frente a ellos.

–Mucho gusto, soy Hyungwon, para servirles –dijo el chico, sentándose también.

–No necesitas servirnos, para eso tenemos al más joven del grupo –dijo el que estaba a la izquierda, el más menudito de ellos, el cual vestía una chamarra rompevientos color azul. Le sonrió–. Me llamo Yoo Kihyun. Soy del equipo de gimnasia artística, especialista en barra fija.

I.M., el aludido, entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Kihyun, sin decirle nada.

–Wassup, mi nombre es Im Changkyun, mi especialidad es el taekwondo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó, con un aire de esperanza.

–Tengo 22 –respondió Hyungwon.

–Ah – musitó Changkyun, decepcionado; seguiría siendo el menor de sus amigos–. Me puedes decir I.M –finalizó.

Entre ellos estaba sentado un joven que se burló de la mala suerte de I.M. Al reírse, se le marcaron sus dos hoyuelos, dándole un aspecto adorable.

–Yo soy Lee Jooheon, Joohoney, jugador de ping-pong y una estrella en ascenso en Monstagram –y, acto seguido, sacó su celular, se giró para que Hyungwon pudiera salir a cuadro, hizo el signo de paz y tomó una selfie. Hyungwon no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de posar–. Esto arrasará en mi página. 

Con mi nuevo amigo, ni más ni menos que la superestrella Hyungwon. #stars #gold #theonewhodefeatedParkTaewhan #bbf #starship #workinghard #justdoit #monbebe #excusemycharisma #memeking

–Debes pedir permiso antes de tomar una foto, sobre todo a alguien a quien acabas de conocer –le reprochó Kihyun, pero Jooheon lo ignoró.

–Wow, ¡miren! Mil ‘me gusta’ en tan sólo unos segundos. Definitivamente estás en otro nivel, Hyungwon –dijo Jooheon, levantando su pulgar hacia arriba, feliz al ver que más personas empezaron a seguirlo en su red social. Hyungwon sonrió.

–Bueno, continuemos comiendo porque pronto tocarán el timbre para las clases teóricas –dijo Kihyun.

–Las más aburridas. No sé ni por qué existen si ya no somos universitarios –farfulló I.M.

–Tú ni siquiera has terminado tu carrera en línea, así que no te quejes –le replicó Kihyun, e iban a seguir discutiendo si no fuera porque vieron acercarse a Shownu y Wonho.

–¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

–Mi entrenamiento se prolongó y Wonho me quiso esperar –explicó el chico bronceado y alto–. Hola, soy Son Hyunwoo. Me viste hace rato, soy levantador de pesas –dijo dirigiéndose a Hyungwon.

Dejó su bandeja sobre la mesa, extendió su mano y Hyungwon correspondió a su saludo. Emanaba confianza y seguridad, como la imagen de un innato líder. Después apuntó su dedo índice hacia su compañero.

–Él es Wonho, de mi mismo equipo –y Wonho solo hizo un ligero movimiento de saludo con su mano izquierda porque ya se había sentado al lado de I.M. y tenía la boca llena de comida, por lo cual Shownu resopló. Se sentó al lado de Minhyuk–. Me puedes decir Shownu.

Continuaron comiendo y charlando. Hyungwon y Wonho eran las personas más alejadas una de la otra, cada uno en un extremo de la mesa, por lo que el primero tuvo la oportunidad de mirar al segundo por ratos, disimuladamente.

Observó que, mientras los demás se ponían al corriente con lo que habían hecho en la mañana, Wonho permanecía en silencio, serio, pero atento a todo lo que decían sus amigos.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Hyungwon deseó quedarse más tiempo contemplando al taciturno de Wonho.

–Bueno, chicos, nosotros nos retiramos porque voy a seguir con la visita guiada. Falta que Hyungwon conozca las demás instalaciones.

Se despidieron y salieron. En las horas restantes, Minhyuk le mostró los demás edificios, le señaló dónde empezaría a entrenar a la mañana siguiente y le habló un poco sobre las reglas.

–Las relaciones amorosas no están prohibidas, afortunadamente, pero se deben manejar con discreción y uno debe asegurarse de que no afecte nuestro rendimiento físico. No se permiten bebidas alcohólicas ni las fiestas dentro de los dormitorios. Podemos salir los viernes por la noche y todo el sábado, y aunque el domingo también es de descanso, debemos permanecer en las instalaciones. Por cualquier duda, te dejo mi número de celular.

–No tengo celular.

–¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? –Minhyuk no lo podía creer–, bueno, de todos modos seguiremos viéndonos. Creo que le caíste muy bien a los chicos, y a mí también –sonrió ampliamente.

Volvieron a los dormitorios y Minhyuk se dirigió a su cuarto, en el segundo piso.

–El entrenamiento general empieza a las 5 a.m., el almuerzo a las 11, las clases teóricas a las 12, la comida a las 2 y debes ver a tu entrenador a partir de las 4. Te dejo tu horario completo.

Minhyuk hablaba bastante rápido, pero Hyungwon tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse. Se dijeron adiós.

Hyungwon tuvo un buen sabor de boca en su primer día en el CTS. Sobre todo porque, tal vez, su deseo de enamorarse se fuera a hacer realidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyungwon inició su primera mañana en el CTS con un entrenamiento arduo. Fue a almorzar con sus nuevos amigos y, más tarde, conoció a su nuevo entrenador, un hombre brusco y cejijunto.

–Soy el Sr. Dongho. Estuve revisando tu perfil y, aunque has tenido algunas actuaciones notables, hay muchas cosas que se necesitan mejorar, no sé ni por dónde empezar. Se nota que llevas muy poco en este deporte –dijo mientras hojeaba sus registros.

–Así es, señor, empecé a entrenar durante la Universidad.

Hyungwon no dio ni no tuvo una buena primera impresión, pero eso no lo desalentó porque sabía que todo lo que le dijera sería con el objetivo de mejorar.

Los días transcurrieron entre los entrenamientos y las pláticas con sus nuevos compañeros. Llegó el sábado, y Kihyun y Minhyuk decidieron invitar a Hyungwon a comer, por ser su primera semana en el CTS.

Dejaron atrás sus uniformes deportivos y se vistieron casualmente, como los jóvenes de 20 y tantos que eran. Fueron a un restaurante de barbacoa y salieron de allí bastante llenos y satisfechos.

Empezaron a caminar por la calle, llena de restaurantes y bares.

–Tendremos que quemar todas estas calorías mañana, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Bendita carne –dijo Minhyuk, mientras se sobaba su estómago.

De repente, vieron cómo, de un bar cercano por donde iban caminando, dos guardias sacaban a Wonho del local, quien intentaba zafarse de ellos, sin lograrlo.

Lo dejaron en la acera, y él, bastante ebrio, trató de levantarse del suelo. Los chicos, corriendo, se acercaron a él.

–Wonho, tranquilízate. Somos tus amigos, te vamos a llevar al Centro –le dijo Kihyun, pero nada podía hacer contra alguien más corpulento que él.

–Suéltame, sé cuidarme solo.

Minhyuk trató de agarrarlo del brazo pero los reflejos de Wonho, aún estando borracho, eran increíbles. Soltó un puñetazo que Minhyuk logró esquivar, pero Hyungwon no logró esquivarlo completamente, por lo que sintió el roce del golpe en su cara, que, por fortuna, no llevaba mucha fuerza.

Wonho volvió a caer al suelo, ya sin ningún dominio de su cuerpo. Minhyuk y Kihyun se asustaron al ver que Hyungwon se tapaba la cara con su mano, pero aquél les aseguró que estaba bien.

Entre los tres colocaron a Wonho contra la pared del local contiguo al bar, que, afortunadamente, estaba cerrado. El levantador de pesas estiró sus piernas y siguió profiriendo frases sin sentido.

–Hyungwon, por favor, necesito que te quedes con él mientras vamos a avisarle a Shownu lo ocurrido y traemos hielo para la hinchazón en tu cara –Kihyun todavía seguía agitado, pero sabía cómo actuar bajo presión.

–Está bien. Vayan –respondió Hyungwon. Una parte de su cara, el pómulo izquierdo, le empezó a punzar ligeramente. Vio cómo se alejaban sus compañeros.

Ahora estaban sólo los dos. Hyungwon se acuclilló delante de él porque Wonho ya había dejado de hablar y se estaba quedando dormido, pero, repentinamente, como si tuviera un momento de lucidez, inclinó su torso para agarrar a Hyungwon por el cuello de la camisa, haciendo que Hyungwon se tambaleara, “ayúdame, ya no quiero ser como soy. Ayúdame a ganar, por favor.” Tenía una mirada suplicante.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de soltar a Hyungwon, agachar la cabeza y echarse a dormir. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con esas palabras? Su cabeza peligraba al no tener de dónde sostenerse, se movía de izquierda a derecha, en vaivén, así que Hyungwon decidió sentarse a su lado y ofrecer su hombro para que Wonho pudiera descansar.

Pudo observarlo de reojo. Al tener su cara relajada, sin su constante ceño fruncido, parecía tan indefenso, tan frágil… 

_I may look a little intimidating, boy. Don’t be scared. I’ll listen to everything you have to say, boy. I’m not good at expressing myself, so what. I’m all in for you._

Su respiración era acompasada y mantenía su boca ligeramente entreabierta. En esa posición era fácil poder darle un beso, con sólo mover un poco la cabeza... “qué tonterías piensas en este tipo de situación, inoportuno”, se dijo a sí mismo. Movió su cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento.

Así estuvieron otros quince minutos hasta que Hyungwon vio cómo se acercaban Minhyuk, Kihyun y Shownu. Pronto Shownu levantó a Wonho del suelo, sin ninguna dificultad, y se lo llevó subido a la espalda, sin asombrarse de todo lo que le iba contando Minhyuk, como si estuviera acostumbrado, desafortunadamente, a ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Cúal sería la relación entre ellos dos?

Kihyun se encargó de darle a Hyungwon un hielo envuelto en un pedazo de tela. Cuando Minhyuk llegó a la parte del puñetazo, Shownu volteó a ver a Hyungwon.

–Me disculpo en nombre de Wonho. Estoy seguro de que no era su intención golpearte. Como ves, no está en sus cabales.

–Lo sé –dijo Hyungwon.

–¿Por qué habría salido solo? Él sabe que uno de nosotros debe acompañarlo, siempre –Kihyun hizo una mueca de disgusto.

–Hoy es el cumpleaños de su madre –dijo Shownu–, es mi culpa, debí prevenir que algo así sucedería.

Los tres se veían alicaídos.

–Jooheon me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Dice que no será posible entrar con Wonho al Centro. Se acaba de hacer el cambio de guardia y I.M. no pudo distraerlo –avisó Minhyuk–. ¿Ahora qué haremos, Shownu?

–Lo llevaré a mi casa –dijo, sin dudar, Shownu–. Es la que está más cerca. Mañana a primera hora regreso con él, antes del toque de entrada –prometió Shownu.

Los muchachos confiaron en él. Siempre lo hacían.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de ver que Shownu se llevaba a Wonho en un taxi, los tres restantes atletas se dirigieron de regreso al Centro. Allí se reunieron con I.M. y Jooheon, en la sala de estar del segundo piso de los dormitorios. Los pusieron al corriente de lo que había pasado.

–Espero que mañana lleguen a tiempo, antes de las 6 –dijo Jooheon.

–Lo harán, Shownu siempre cumple lo que dice –Kihyun confiaba en él.

Dejaron de hablar por un rato, exhaustos por todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

–Sé que esto no me concierne y que todavía soy un extraño en su grupo, pero me gustaría saber qué le pasó a Wonho, ¿por qué actúa de esa manera? –Hyungwon lo dijo tímidamente, esperando recibir alguna respuesta.

Los otros cuatro se miraron entre sí y asintieron con la cabeza. Kihyun fue el que habló:

–¿Se te hace conocido el nombre de Lee Hosik?

Hyungwon respondió de inmediato.

–Claro que sí. Fue un monstruo de la natación. Es impresionante todos los logros que obtuvo. Es uno de mis ídolos.

Hyungwon se emocionó al escuchar ese nombre. Todavía recordaba el día en que escuchó la noticia de su muerte y lo triste que se sintió.

–Era el padre de Wonho –prosiguió Kyhyun.

Hyungwon parpadeó, muy sorprendido.

–Pero su nombre…

–Se lo cambió durante la Universidad. Desafortunadamente, como sabrás, el padre y la madre fallecieron en un accidente. Desde entonces Wonho no ha sido el mismo. Lo que más nos hizo preocuparnos acerca de su comportamiento es que no derramó ni una lágrima, ni durante los ritos funerarios ni después, en los dormitorios –dijo Kihyun–, reprimió su dolor, y fue bastante triste verlo así.

–Tal vez no se le dio por llorar, hay personas que reaccionan así –sugirió Hyungwon. Él mismo era así. No lloraba tan fácilmente.

–Una vez lloró con la muerte de la perrita Fifi, la mascota de mi entrenador. No. Wonho no es de los que reprimen lo que sienten –respondió I.M., descartando esa suposición.

–Hemos estado tratando de ayudarle, pero a veces es difícil, y estamos preocupados porque ya amenazaron con expulsarlo, así que te pedimos disculpas por si esta situación te llega a incomodar –dijo, por último, Kihyun.

Hyungwon se pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que le habían contado y en la palabra ‘ayúdame’, dicha por Wonho. Se le ocurrió una idea y se preguntó si realmente funcionaría si la ponía en práctica.

_Don’t worry. I’m your man. I can be your hero, I can be your man._

*

No vio a Wonho ni a Shownu el domingo, aunque Minhyuk le aseguró que, afortunadamente, los dos llegaron a tiempo.

El lunes por la mañana, mientras se estaba preparando para salir a almorzar, tocaron a su puerta y fue a abrir. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio en el umbral a Wonho.

–¿Puedo pasar? –dijo, bastante respetuoso e, inesperadamente, cohibido.

–Pasa –dijo Hyungwon, y dejó que pasara a sentarse en el pequeño sofá mientras él se mantenía de pie.

–Shownu me contó todo lo que pasó fuera del bar. Te debo una gran disculpa, así que…

Se postró ante Hyungwon y empezó a pedirle disculpas, así, de rodillas.

–No, por favor, no es necesario que hagas eso, levántate –dijo Hyungwon; ese acto, quisiera o no, le causó ternura. Era como un niño arrepentido. Le alargó la mano y así Wonho se pudo levantar, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

–Discúlpame, hay días en los que actúo irracionalmente. Estoy tratando de resolverlo, aunque me cuesta un poco –dijo, mientras observaba el rostro de Hyungwon–, todavía tienes un poco hinchado el pómulo. Es un crimen lastimar tan hermoso rostro.

Hyungwon sintió cómo sus orejas empezaban a arder de la vergüenza porque no esperaba ese cumplido. Guardó la compostura ya que no quería perder una oportunidad como esa.

–Así es. Un rostro que ha estado en varias portadas de revistas. Por lo tanto, mereces un castigo ejemplar.

Hyungwon decidió tomar un chance. Deseaba ayudarle. Anhelaba conocerlo más.

–¿Un castigo? –Wonho se asombró y sonrió ligeramente. Hyungwon casi se derrite como chocolate al ser la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, aunque sea un poco–¿Y cuál es ese castigo ejemplar, Sr. Chae? –replicó Wonho, cruzando los brazos y haciendo resaltar más sus bíceps.

–Entrenamiento. Te toca entrenar conmigo todos los días. Por lo menos las primeras horas de entrenamiento general, por las próximas semanas, hasta que yo lo considere suficiente.

Wonho frunció el ceño.

–No creo que sea lo correcto. Tienes tu propio entrenador y no creo que a él le agrade la idea de que el prodigioso Hyungwon entrene junto al complicado Wonho.

–Él no tendrá por qué interferir. Sólo será por las mañanas.

Wonho no sabía qué decir. En realidad, no le desagradaba la idea de entrenar junto a ese joven de piernas largas y labios apetecibles, pero sabía que podría ser peligroso para los dos. No podía negar que sentía un ligero interés por él.

–Está bien –decidió arriesgarse–, al parecer no tengo opción más que aceptar el castigo.

Se dieron un apretón de manos para sellar la promesa.

–Mañana a las cinco. En punto.

Wonho asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hyungwon dio una larga exhalación. Se lanzó a su colchón y escondió su cara en la almohada, emocionado. No podía creerlo. Iba a entrenar junto a Wonho. Lo había logrado. Su primera victoria.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo vio afuera de los dormitorios, haciendo sus primeros ejercicios de calentamiento para, posteriormente, ir a correr por el campus. A Hyungwon le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver cómo flexionaba su cuerpo.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver cuerpos masculinos, pero Wonho tenía algo que lo atraía irresistiblemente hacia él. Sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, era el deseo, una sensación nueva y que le producía hormigueos por todo su cuerpo.

–¿Listo?

–Siempre –respondió Hyungwon, feliz de tener la oportunidad de verlo todas las mañanas.

Entrenaban a veces en el gimnasio de halterofilia o en los demás gimnasios puestos a disposición de los atletas. Hyungwon estaba atento a sus rutinas, incluso si no estaba familiarizado con su disciplina. Le daba barritas nutritivas hechas por él mismo, revisaba su dieta, le hacía recordatorios y lo motivaba frecuentemente.

Al pasar más tiempo juntos, se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era sólo deseo, era una conexión más profunda que se intensificó al conocer su personalidad.

Conoció otra parte de Wonho, no al Wonho taciturno, sino al chico que podía hacer chistes, el que tarareaba y silbaba canciones espontáneamente en medio de los entrenamientos, el que le mostraba su colección de fotos de perros que se encontraba por el camino, el chico que se preocupaba por sus amigos. Su pecho se le hinchaba de amor por esa persona y no sabía cómo hacérselo notar.

–¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? –le preguntaba frecuentemente Shownu a Wonho, ya sabiendo sobre el ‘castigo’.

–No mal –se limitaba a responderle.

Pasaron varias semanas y Wonho, sin quererlo admitir públicamente, sentía una mejoría en su estado de salud, mental y físico. No era un ‘castigo’, sino una bendición. Empezaba a concentrarse y alejar los pensamientos tristes, por lo menos en las horas que permanecía con Hyungwon. Incluso sus compañeros de halterofilia, a excepción de Shownu, se empezaron a preocupar porque volvía a convertirse en un rival muy fuerte.

Por otro lado, se acercaba la revisión trimestral en el CTS. Los atletas debían pasar un par de pruebas teóricas y prácticas para conocer sus avances y rendimiento. Al finalizar, se publicaba una lista de atletas estrellas, aquellos que obtenían los mejores puntajes en sus categorías, y los que tenían más probabilidades de competir en las nacionales. Hyungwon estaba determinado a que él y Wonho aparecieran en dicha lista, así que el entrenamiento matinal se intensificó.

Además, los chicos decidieron hacer un grupo de estudio en la biblioteca, para el repaso de la parte teórica, por lo que en los siguientes días se reunieron allí después del entrenamiento personalizado. Wonho y Hyungwon siempre eran los primeros en llegar.

–No entiendo ni jota este manual de halterofilia. Es demasiado técnico. Shownu podrá entenderle. Tendré que esperar a que llegue –dijo Wonho, dejando de lado el libro y tamborileando con su dedos la superficie de la mesa.

Hyungwon no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por la forma en la que hablaba sobre Shownu.

_Right now, why are you talking about Shownu again? Making me jealous. A little, jealousy._

–¿Ustedes dos son…? –Hyungwon intentó hacer la pregunta sin parecer demasiado afectado y de forma casual.

Wonho empezó a reír cuando captó lo que estaba tratando de insinuar.

–¿Pareja? No. Es un buen amigo, un amigo que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Además, él ya tiene a alguien que le gusta, sólo que no se atreve a confesarse –expresó Wonho–, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

–Se ven muy cercanos –dijo Hyungwon.

–¿Y parece que estoy interesado en él? Sólo le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí en los últimos años.

Wonho estaba tratando muy arduamente de aclarar su relación con Shownu, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué hacerlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso quería darle una buena impresión?

Hyungwon hacía que se confundiera, que no supiera cómo reaccionar ante algunos de sus comentarios. No podía determinar con certeza si era interés romántico o solo sentimientos de agradecimiento.

Hubo un tiempo en que pensó en enamorarse, en tener una pareja. Sólo lo intentó una vez y no fue una buena experiencia. En esos años no había pensado otra vez en el amor. Hasta que llegó él. Le interesaba, pero no se atrevía a pensar en más.

*

Cada cierto tiempo, los deportistas del CTS eran invitados a participar en competencias amistosas con otros equipos del país, o incluso del extranjero.

En esa ocasión, Jooheon y su pareja de dobles en ping-pong, Jeong Sewoon, fueron invitados a participar en un juego amistoso contra Jackson y Lucas, una famosa pareja de jugadores de Hong Kong, residentes en Corea. Se iba a llevar a cabo en el Gimnasio Nacional de Ping-pong. Jooheon estaba muy emocionado porque Jackson era su principal rival en las competencias internacionales, y era una gran oportunidad de practicar para próximos torneos.

Invitó a sus amigos.

–Irán mañana a mi juego, ¿verdad? –preguntó–, ya sé que está cerca la revisión mensual, pero necesito su apoyo moral. Jackson me sigue enviando mensajes diciéndome ‘lerdo’. No puedo dejar que me gane.

–Claro que iremos, ¿verdad, chicos? –dijo Minhyuk.

–Yo no podré ir –soltó Kihyun–, mañana tengo una cita.

–¿Vas al médico? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jooheon.

–No, tonto. Me refiero a una cita a ciegas. Voy a conocer a alguien –respondió Kihyun, tratando de restarle importancia. Todos voltearon a verlo.

–Si me da tiempo, llegaré a la celebración, así que asegúrate de ganar, no te confíes sólo porque es un partido amistoso –le advirtió a Jooheon–. Me voy a mi cuarto. Diviértanse.

Vieron cómo el gimnasta se alejaba a gran velocidad por el vestíbulo.

–¿No piensas hacer algo al respecto? –le preguntó Wonho a Shownu.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es su decisión ir a esa cita –dijo estoicamente Shownu–. Yo tampoco podré ir a verte, Jooheon. Disculpa, estoy ocupado con lo de la revisión mensual de la próxima semana. Me voy a descansar. Buenas noches.

Se alejó en dirección a las escaleras. Los restantes cinco no supieron qué hacer.

Hyungwon ahora entendía las palabras que le había dicho Wonho hacía algunos días, <él ya tiene a alguien que le gusta, sólo que no se atreve a confesarse>.

–Siempre he pensado que Shownu actúa de forma absurda respecto a Kihyun. No sé cuánto iba a esperar para confesarse – comentó Jooheon, tocando su barbilla, como si fuera un experto en el tema.

–Tú no te quedas atrás. Ni siquiera te has atrevido todavía a pedirle el número a Hwang Eunbi –lo calló Minhyuk. Jooheon lo miró y agachó la cabeza.

–Dramarama. Se acabó el espectáculo. Ahora todos a dormir que mañana debemos despertarnos temprano para tomar el primer autobús porque el gimnasio queda algo lejos –ordenó I.M.

Los demás, sorprendentemente, obedecieron al más joven, sin chistar.

_How I could moderately like you? How I could moderately get closer to you? You are an unforgettable beautiful shock. You don’t let me breathe._


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente, un viernes, I.M., Hyungwon y Wonho se dirigieron al gimnasio en autobús. Al ser del CTS, tuvieron los mejores asientos y desde allí pudieron ver cómo Jooheon y Sewoon se ponían a calentar con un juego previo entre los dos. La pareja contraria también estaban calentando en otra mesa cercana.

El pequeño gimnasio se llenó y el comentador deportivo a cargo del encuentro anunció su pronto comienzo e hizo las presentaciones formales.

El juego inició. Era la primera vez que Hyungwon veía jugar a Jooheon y se sorprendió. Era realmente bueno. Tenía muy buenos reflejos y tenía una química increíble con su compañero Sewoon. La otra pareja no se quedaba atrás con los saques y la recepción.

Decidieron previamente sólo jugar un set y en esos momentos la pareja coreana llevaba anotando tres puntos contra uno de la pareja hongkonesa. Cuando parecía que uno no iba a poder recibir la pelota, la agilidad del jugador sorprendía a toda la audiencia.

Así llegaron hasta el empate de 10 puntos. A Sewoon le tocó realizar el saque. Jackson falló en recibir la pelota. Un punto más y se acababa todo. Jooheon no vaciló. Se movió para recibir la pelota como si su vida dependiera de ello. Golpeaba la pelota con su raqueta como si fuera lo único que importara en ese momento. Era un juego de concentración y resistencia. Se escuchó el ruido de la pelota anaranjada tocando el piso. 12-10. La pareja hongkonesa no pudo devolver la pelota al campo enemigo. La pareja coreana ganó. Se escuchó una gran ovación, y Jooheon y Sewoon dieron una reverencia para agradecer el apoyo del público.

Por ser un partido amistoso, no hubo ceremonia de premiación, pero la Federación Coreana de Tenis de Mesa les auspició una cena en un restaurante del centro.

El gimnasio se fue vaciando poco a poco y los amigos pudieron pasar a ver a Jooheon y Sewoon, quienes en esos momentos estaban platicando amenamente con la pareja hongkonesa, sin que la rivalidad en el juego afectara su amistad de años.

–Oh, allí están. Colegas, les presento a Hyungwon, el nuevo en el grupo. Hyungwon, ellos son Lucas, Jackson y Sewoon, al que no te había presentado antes.

Se saludaron y acordaron ir juntos a cenar.

–Lo mejor de este tipo de partidos es que no importa si ganas o pierdes, siempre habrá comida gratis –dijo Jackson mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

–¿Y Shownu y Kihyun? –preguntó Sewoon, extrañado de no ver a los que consideraba el papá y la mamá del grupo.

–Problemas maritales –se limitó a decir Jooheon.

El grupo se dirigió, en autobús, hacia el restaurante.

No habían muchos clientes, por lo que pudieron sentarse a sus anchas.

Los entrenadores de ping-pong decidieron retirarse pronto, recomendándoles que no se desvelaran.

–Cómo cree, Sr. Junggigo, nos iremos temprano, no se preocupe –le aseguró Jooheon a su entrenador.

Empezaron a comer la carne de cerdo y demás platillos que habían ordenado.

–Kihyun me acaba de enviar un mensaje preguntándome por la dirección. Dice que vendrá con alguien. Seguramente es su cita. Shownu se podrá muy celoso cuando se entere –avisó Minhyuk.

Después, a la media hora, abrieron la puerta corrediza del restaurante y vieron entrar a Kihyun, muy sonriente, y, para sorpresa de todos, detrás de él, a Shownu. Agarrados de la mano.

Minhyuk estaba sirviendo un vaso de soju y, del shock, lo soltó, causando un gran estrépito. Los demás no necesitaron explicaciones, lo importante era que estaban juntos, e hicieron espacio para que se sentaran.

–¡Bravoooo! Hoy celebramos dos victorias, amigos míos, así que a tomar se ha dicho. Sí, señora, no hay problema, le voy a pagar el vaso roto. Y ustedes no se preocupen que mañana es sábado y se pueden quedar a dormir en mi humilde casa. Sí, tú también Lucas, y tú, Jackson. A beber, a beber, ¡yo invito las rondas! –vociferó Minhyuk, bastante feliz de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos–. Brindemos. Por la victoria, los amigos y el amor, ¡salud!

Alzaron los vasos y los chocaron entre sí, produciendo un tintineo.

Hyungwon no pudo evitar sentir envidia de la pareja. Veía cómo Shownu pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Kihyun y cómo éste le daba en la boca pedazos de carne envueltos en lechuga.

Empezó a beber uno tras otro trago de soju, sin parar, mientras miraba a Wonho con resentimiento, quien había decidido dejar la bebida y esquivaba la mirada del otro. Hyungwon no solía beber mucho, por lo que pronto se emborrachó, se puso rojo y reclinó su cabeza en la mesa.

Cuando se hubo acabado la comida y el alcohol, decidieron que era hora de irse.

–Wonho, llévate a Hyungwon –le dijo Minhyuk, ya mareado por tanto festejo, tambaleándose hacia la salida.

Wonho movió a Hyungwon de la silla y le ayudó a caminar hacia la calle, donde ya los esperaban los taxis.

Se bajaron en una zona residencial, y los que no conocían el hogar de Minhyuk, en específico Lucas, Jackson y Sewoon (Hyungwon no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba), se quedaron con la boca abierta.

La ‘humilde casa’ era en realidad una mansión.

–Los padres de Minhyuk son ‘algo’ ricos –dijo sarcásticamente Kihyun.

Shownu no se había despegado de él y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que su pareja hacía un comentario, por más banal que fuera.

El grupo se paró en el gran vestíbulo, donde la madre de Minhyuk, una mujer muy hermosa, les dio la bienvenida.

–Minhyuk, cariño, me hubieras avisado que venías con tus amigos, no he preparado nada para cenar y ya es muy tarde.

–No se preocupe, madre, sólo pasaremos aquí la noche. Muy bien, chicos, van a dormir dos personas en cuartos de camas dobles y les diré cómo quedarán distribuidos. Shownu y Kihyun, obviamente juntos, Jooheon y Jackson, Hyungwon y Sewoon, Lucas y Wonho, I.M y yo. Síganme para que sepan en qué cuarto van a dormir. Vamos al segundo piso.

Ya muy cansados, se despidieron de la mamá de Minhyuk y subieron las enormes escaleras de mármol de la mansión. Llegaron a un pasillo donde había, de uno y otro lado, varias puertas.

Se fueron acomodando en sus correspondientes habitaciones, siendo Shownu y Kihyun los penúltimos en meterse en la que le habían asignado.

–Uy, quién sabe qué cosas harán esta noche los nuevos novios –dijo pícaramente Minhyuk, por lo bajo.

–Más bien dicho lo que no les dará tiempo de hacer–agregó I.M. Se echaron a reír estrepitosamente por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su propia recámara.

Todos habían tenido una buena celebración, no cabía duda, menos Hyungwon y Wonho.

Hyungwon hubiera querido compartir la habitación con Wonho, pero no iba a ser posible esa noche. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si desean conocer un poco más sobre la relación entre Shownu y Kihyun, pueden leer mi fic "Levantador de pesas". Sabrán qué pasó en esa cita jo.


	8. Chapter 8

En medio de la noche, a Wonho le dio mucho sed y decidió ir a tomar agua a la cocina. Bajó al primer piso y como ya había estado antes en esa casa, no le costó orientarse.

Cuando se sirvió en un vaso, miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que afuera, cerca de la alberca, se encontraba sentado Hyungwon, de espaldas, con una botella de licor en la mano.

¿Dónde la habría encontrado y cómo había llegado hasta allí? Salió a verlo.

–Hyungwon, debes dormir. Vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto –le dijo, acercándose poco a poco.

Hyungwon volteó a verlo, sonrió bobaliconamente, se levantó de la silla y se le acercó para darle un beso, con un fuerte sabor a vodka.

–Me encantas, y me duele que no te hayas dado cuenta –le dijo Hyungwon, tratando de abrazarlo y seguir besándolo.

–Hyungwon, por favor, esto no es correcto. ¿Cómo te puede gustar alguien como yo?

–¿Y tú qué tienes de malo?

–Deberías buscar alguien más apropiado para ti, sin tan mala reputación…

–¿Quién eres para decirme quién me debe de gustar y quién no? No tienes ningún derecho –Hyungwon se separó de él y empezó a gritar.

–Vamos a despertar a los demás, vayamos adentro.

–No, yo-yo me quedo.. a-aquí –balbuceó.

Con cada paso hacia atrás que daba, se iba acercando cada vez más a la orilla de la piscina. Wonho no quería que le pasara nada, así que lo levantó, le quitó la botella y se lo llevó cargado entre sus brazos.

Pensó que Hyungwon iba a poner resistencia, pero no fue así.

–Hueles muy bien –le susurró Hyungwon, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, olisqueándolo y besando su oreja.

A Wonho se le erizó la piel. Si Hyungwon hubiera estado en sus cabales, se hubiera percatado de las orejas rojas de su amado.

Llegaron al cuarto que Hyungwon compartía con Sewoon, y Wonho abrió la puerta, despertando a un somnoliento Sewoon.

–Disculpa, Sewoon, no quería despertarte, pero Hyungwon está muy ebrio y necesito que cuides de él. No dejes que salga de nuevo de la habitación, ponle seguro a la puerta por dentro –dijo mientras depositaba a Hyungwon en su cama, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sewoon asintió, un tanto confundido con la situación.

Wonho cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde estaba Lucas durmiendo profundamente. En la oscuridad, se tocó los labios recordando el beso breve que le dio Hyungwon. No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Por la mañana, Hyungwon amaneció con una resaca horrible, sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado en la alberca. Sólo tenía recuerdos confusos acerca de su llegada a la mansión. Desayunaron, teniendo como anfitriones a los padres de Minhyuk.

–¿Escucharon los ruidos de anoche? Creo que eran borrachos de la calle. Voy a tener que contratar más seguridad –dijo Sra. Lee, escandalizada.

Los demás no se enteraron porque durmieron como troncos. Sewoon sólo esbozó una media sonrisa adivinando a qué se refería la señora pero, como era muy discreto, no comentó nada.

Wonho casi se atraganta con la comida por el comentario. Miró de reojo a Hyungwon, tan ajeno a lo que había pasado, más preocupado por su dolor de cabeza y sin saber que había hecho que su corazón se acelerara con su confesión, que pensara en la posibilidad de una relación.

Al finalizar, se despidieron de Jackson y Lucas, quienes ya se debían retirar.

–Ustedes sí saben cómo divertirse –dijo Lucas, guiñando un ojo.

–Nos la pasamos muy bien. Espero verlos pronto, en las preliminares para el Campeonato Nacional de Tenis de Mesa –agregó Jackson.

Los restantes atletas regresaron al CTS.

Todos los atletas estaban trabajando sin descanso, sintiendo la presión y la emoción que significaba la revisión trimestral: una nueva oportunidad para salir adelante y poder clasificar para las nacionales y, quizás, los Juegos Asiáticos.

La semana de revisiones llegó y los amigos no tuvieron tiempo para reunirse tan seguido, todos concentrados en rendir al máximo y sobresalir para posicionarse en las listas de excelencia.

Wonho estaba muy motivado. Había decidido, después de cavilarlo, que si lograba obtener un buen lugar, le diría a Hyungwon lo que había empezado a sentir, con más intensidad, por él. Sabía que tendría que salir bien, no debía fallar.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días de examinación fueron pasando. En uno y otro lado se veían a los atletas presentándose para las pruebas.

Los resultados tampoco tardaron en mostrarse en la tabla de anuncios de los centros de entretenimiento de cada disciplina.

En el gimnasio de halterofilia, Wonho miró la lista de resultados en categoría mixta, arranque y envión.

<Nº 1: Hyunwoo, Nº 2: Jooyoung, Nº 3: Wonho>.

Gritó, muy eufórico y lleno de esperanza. Era un buen resultado para clasificar en las próximas nacionales de su rama. Asegurar el primer lugar sería todavía precipitado, lo iría trabajando para las próximas competencias.

Shownu y él se felicitaron por sus buenos resultados, aunque de los otros sólo recibió miradas de recelo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Hyungwon para contarle la noticia. Lo encontró con sus compañeros de natación en su zona de descanso, comentando los resultados y dándose ánimos.

–Necesito hablar conmigo. Sígueme –le susurró al oído.

Se alejaron del bullicio y llegaron a uno de los vestidores antiguos del equipo de nado, uno que ya no usaban y estaba llena de colchonetas viejas. Wonho se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro para no recibir visitas indeseadas.

–Obtuve el tercer puesto –expresó Wonho y Hyungwon sonrió.

–¡Felicidades! –dijo, emocionado– yo obtuve el primer puesto. Mi entrenador pensó que no lo iba a lograr después de enterarse de que bebí el viernes pasado.

–Trabajas arduamente. Claro que ibas a salir muy bien. Y bueno… creo que nos merecemos un abrazo de felicitación –insinuó Wonho.

Hyungwon asintió, con el corazón a mil. Se acercaron el uno al otro, vacilantes. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se abrazaron estrechamente, sintiendo sus cuerpos cálidos. Wonho se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Gracias, Hyungwon, todo te lo debo a ti, yo…

No pudo resistirlo más. Le quitó la gorra que traía puesta, tocó delicadamente su rostro con su mano izquierda y, de forma simultánea, con la derecha lo atrajo mucho más a él. Lo besó, rompiendo la tensión en la que había vivido en los últimos días, las constantes noches en las que pensaba volver a besar esos labios carnosos, ahora con un ligero sabor a menta. Lo hizo delicadamente, disfrutando cada segundo el tocar esos labios, pero la intensidad fue aumentando, desatándose todo el deseo que llevaban reprimiendo y ahora estaba a flor de piel.

Se quitaron mutuamente las playeras y se acostaron en una de las colchonetas. Wonho se puso encima de Hyungwon colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las del otro. Le dio un beso más profundo, utilizando su lengua y el otro, aunque sorprendido, correspondió su efusividad, cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por las manos y boca de su amado. Éste empezó a rozarle la entrepierna, despacio, y el nadador se excitó mucho más.

Wonho exploró ese cuerpo tan deseado, besó sus pómulos, su delicado cuello, sus pectorales, saboreó sus pezones, su abdomen, hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Le bajó los pants deportivos, a una altura suficiente para besar el paraíso descubierto, lo probó por entero y sintió la gloria recorrer su boca. Hyungwon gimió de placer, un placer nunca antes experimentado. Quería que él palpara y conociera cada parte de su cuerpo, penetrando en su ser, dispuesto a recibirlo sin reparos.

–Wonho, qué has hecho de mí… –murmuró Hyungwon.

Deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Tardaron algún tiempo en el cuarto y, cuando salieron de allí, en la piscina ya no había nadie y los últimos rayos del sol morían en los cristales.

_One &Only like a holy. I’m fascinated by the bright light of your beauty. Substituting you amongst the dark days, color me brightly entirely like white. _

A partir de ese momento, buscaban cualquier oportunidad para amarse y besarse a escondidas, fuera del escrutinio de la gente.

A pesar de ser un inexperto, Hyungwon aprendió, investigando y experimentando, a complacer a su pareja en más de una forma. Deseaba hacerlo sentir bien, así como lo hacía sentir él, deseaba que alcanzara el éxtasis y que lo mirara a los ojos, jadeante de amor y felicidad.

Habían decidido no decirle, por ahora, nada a nadie. Querían disfrutar de su amor. A solas, como un secreto.

–Creo que nunca me hubiera atrevido a besarte yo primero –dijo Hyungwon, una mañana en la que se habían citado en el antiguo vestidor, el cual se había convertido en su refugio.

Wonho rió socarronamente, acurrucado a su lado.

–Claro, no recuerdas lo que pasó en la mansión.

Le contó la anécdota de su borrachera y su confesión cerca de la piscina. Hyungwon no lo podía creer.

–Qué vergüenza. De seguro me puse muy pesado. Con razón Sewoon me pregunta constantemente si realmente no recuerdo nada de esa noche, y no me dijo que me fuiste a dejar al cuarto. Minhyuk nos contó que su padre encontró su botella de vodka fuera de su vitrina, casi vacía. No vuelvo a tomar tanto.

Wonho rió. Se acercó para darle un beso en la nariz. Le resultaba adorable verlo enrojecer y hacer un mohín de desagrado.

–Pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad contigo –dijo Wonho y lo besó largamente en el cuello, dejándole una pequeña marca en el lado derecho. Su marca.

Durante el entrenamiento, los compañeros de Hyungwon se preguntaban, entre divertidos y curiosos, quién habría sido la persona responsable de la marca en el cuello del nadador, y éste sólo sonreía, esperando a que otro día llegara para estar a solas con su Wonho.

_I’m all in only for you. From now on, I’m all in for you._


	10. Chapter 10

Una noche, Hyungwon invitó a Wonho a nadar un poco en las piscinas de su área deportiva.

Wonho no nadaba desde hacía tiempo y en parte era porque le traía recuerdos dolorosos, pero aceptó. No podía negarle nada a su novio.

Después de estar bastante tiempo en el agua, se sentaron en el borde de la alberca, se quitaron las gafas protectoras y los gorros, y platicaron.

–No has perdido el toque. De verdad eres hijo de Lee Hosik –se atrevió a decir Hyungwon.

Wonho pareció sorprendido de que supiera sobre su familia.

–Los chicos... –balbuceó.

–Ellos me contaron. Disculpa, creo que no tenía derecho a preguntar…

–De entre todas las personas, creo que tú eres el que tiene más derecho de saber sobre mi pasado –afirmó Wonho.

Decidió confesarle lo que tenía guardado en su corazón, el secreto que lo estaba carcomiendo desde hacía tiempo.

–Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie. ¿Sabes? Una semana antes del accidente, en el cual fallecieron mis padres, mi madre me llamó para decirme que mi padre estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba logrando en mi carrera en la halterofilia, y que deseaba hablar conmigo. Yo me rehusé. No quería hablar con él. Por orgullo. Esa llamada me ha perseguido desde entonces, recordándome cuán insensato había sido. A veces he sentido que me vuelvo loco. ¿Cómo pude actuar así? ¿Cómo pude negarme a hablar con mi propio padre?

Hyungwon no esperaba esa confesión tan repentina, así que, después de unos segundos de silencio, se acercó un poco más a Wonho, quien en esos momentos se había recargado hacia delante, ocultando su rostro.

–Tú no tuviste la culpa. Ninguno de ustedes la tuvo. Fue un accidente. Estoy seguro de que tus padres no te culparían por nada. Te amaban y tú a ellos. Tal vez no supieron cómo expresarlo, pero allí estaba ese amor latente, irrompible.

Wonho empezó a derramar lágrimas, debatiéndose entre sus sentimientos de culpabilidad y redención. Hyungwon tomó su mano y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarlo, y dejó que llorara todo lo que no había llorado después de la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Fue el bálsamo que Wonho anhelaba tanto. Sintió que una carga muy pesada se le quitaba de los hombros. Poco a poco el llanto fue amainando hasta sólo quedar sollozos apagados.

Hyungwon decidió encaminar a Wonho a su habitación, para que descansara, pero cuando se despidió, y estando a punto de dirigirse a su propia habitación, Wonho lo agarró de la muñeca.

–Quédate conmigo esta noche –le murmuró.

Hyungwon asintió. Sin siquiera cambiarse los bañadores, los dos se recostaron y, en fuerte abrazo, empezaron a dormirse.

–Gracias por contarme esto. De verdad significa mucho para mí. El joven hundió su nariz en el cabello de Wonho y le dio un beso en la frente.

–Y a ti por escucharme –susurró Wonho. Durmieron sosegadamente.

_Meeting you who is like a new universe to me... Don’t mind being trapped in the universe called ‘you’. Even if I wander because of the darkness, you are the light._

*

A la mañana siguiente, Hyungwon se sintió extasiado al cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, había pasado la noche en la habitación de Wonho. Lo miró a su lado, con su brazo alrededor de él, y sonrió. Dormía pacíficamente. Lo cubrió con la sábana y decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más y él se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse e ir a hacer su rutina diaria de entrenamiento.

A la hora del almuerzo, vio al escuadrón reunido en el comedor, pero no vio a Wonho.

–¿Y Wonho? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

–Buenos días, ¿cómo amanecí? Pues no muy bien, tuve una pesadilla. Gracias por preguntar –dijo Minhyuk, poniendo sus ojos en blanco–. Hace una hora se dirigió a la oficina del psicólogo Donghyun. Decidió empezar con las sesiones que le habían recomendado desde hace muuuucho tiempo.

–Es un alivio saber que ha mejorado muchísimo. Se le ve mucho más contento y animado –dijo Kihyun.

–Incluso sacó el tercer lugar en su grupo –dijo Jooheon.

–Creo que sabemos a quién debemos agradecerle su mejoría –dijo Shownu.

–¿A quién? –preguntó el despistado de I.M.

Los otros apuntaron a Hyungwon. Él se ruborizó. ¿Se habían dado cuenta?

–¿Cómo lo supieron? –preguntó Hyungwon. Según él, habían sido muy discretos.

–Somos sus amigos, obviamente nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos. Primero empezó con los entrenamientos tan constantes, después esas miraditas que se echan, las ausencias…, pero como somos muy discretos y comprensivos, no quisimos interferir –dijo Minhyuk, aunque Hyungwon sospechaba que él se moría de las ganas de decirles que sabían lo de su relación, pero los demás lo habían detenido. 

–¿Entonces por qué no nos dejaste juntos en tu casa?

–En esos momentos no sabía de lo suyo, pero aunque lo hubiera sabido, no los iba a dejar juntos. Iba a ser muy fácil para ti –dijo Minhyuk maliciosamente.

Hyungwon resopló. Qué grandioso amigo. Ajá. 

–Yo te vi salir de su habitación esta mañana –confesó Shownu y Kihyun, quien estaba acurrucado a su lado, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¿Con qué así andan, pícaros? No pierden el tiempo –Jooheon lo codeó.

Y empezaron a hacer comentarios subidos de tono, haciendo que se relajaran y disfrutaran esa mañana, en un ambiente ameno y amigable.

Al saber que sus amigos conocían su relación, ya no tuvieron reparo en darse muestras de afecto cerca de ellos. Aunque al principio fue extraño, se dieron cuenta que no habría por qué ocultar lo que los hacía felices.

Paseaban juntos, agarrados de la mano, y no les importó lo que dijeran los demás, ya fueran malos o buenos comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

El que no se encontraba muy feliz era el entrenador Dongho. Se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y creyó que no era conveniente que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos.

–¿No entiendes que ese chico tiene muy mala reputación? –le dijo en una tarde de entrenamiento.

–Esa es mi vida personal. Lo importante es que obtuve el primer puesto en la lista de excelencia, cumplo con todas mis rutinas, ¿qué más desea? Además, estoy decidido a ganar en las nacionales.

Hyungwon ya se estaba hartando del trato posesivo de su entrenador, pero trataba de que no le afectara y disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba junto a Wonho.

–Quiero que me acompañes mañana a un lugar –le dijo un día de otoño.

Hyungwon se emocionó. Creyendo que eso era una cita, se esmeró en arreglarse. Parecía un adolescente no sabiendo qué ponerse, con un montón de ropa puesta encima de la cama. Al final se decantó por un conjunto no tan complicado, playera, jeans y unos tenis.

Al otro día, un sábado, salieron del CTS. A Hyungwon se le hizo muy extraño ver a Wonho de traje negro y corbata del mismo lugar, pero entendió la causa cuando estuvieron frente a un cementerio.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendríamos aquí? Mira cómo vengo vestido, no es apropiado –le reprochó Hyungwon, algo decepcionado.

Era la primera vez que estaba allí y no hubiera querido estropear un momento tan íntimo.

–Te ves muy bien. A mi madre le hubiera gustado tu playera morada –dijo Wonho mientras le pellizcaba un cachete.

–Aún así…

Cuando estuvieron frente a las lápidas de los padres de Wonho, éste se acercó y habló:

–Hola, padre y madre. Hace mucho tiempo que no venía y les pido disculpas. Pasé una racha muy dura, pero me estoy recuperando, y es en gran parte a este joven precioso que ven aquí. Se llama Hyungwon. A ti te caería muy bien, padre. Es un prodigio de la natación. Quería que lo conocieran porque se ha convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Hyungwon escuchó el discurso tratando de mantener la calma, y les habló:

–Hola, padre y madre de Hoseok. Prometo traerles flores la próxima vez y también cuidar a su hijo y amarlo muchísimo, reprenderlo cuando haga falta… no pienso darme por vencido con él…

No se pudo contener. Era de las pocas veces en las que sentía la necesidad de llorar. Wonho le limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

–Ya no hay por qué llorar. Gracias por venir conmigo.

Wonho le dio un beso de poquito, y Hyungwon le pasó el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros y así salieron del cementerio de regreso al CTS.

–Te debo una cita, así que te invito el próximo fin de semana a los bolos y a tomar un helado –dijo Wonho.

Hyungwon asintió, feliz. Ya llegaría esa tan ansiada salida.

Pero, cuando volvieron al CTS, no les esperaban buenas noticias.

*

Estuvieron de regreso a las seis de la tarde, cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer. Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas y sólo se percibía la luz emitida por el televisor. Wonho prendió el foco y vieron Minhyuk acostado en el largo sofá, con su cabeza encima del regazo de Jooheon, quien permanecía sentado. Los dos pestañearon ante la repentina presencia de la luz, pero siguieron en la misma posición.

Parecían muy cómodos viendo una película. En la pantalla de la tele apareció en ese instante una escena donde dos personas se estaban besando. Hyungwon entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que sus amigos ocultaban algo, pero Minhyuk no se inmutó ante su mirada y los saludó, como si nada de eso fuera extraño, mientras se enderezaba en el sofá. Jooheon hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se concentró en apagar la televisión. Wonho se percató de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

No había nadie más por los pasillos. Eran los únicos que estaban en la sala a esa hora ya que la mayoría había pasado el sábado afuera de las instalaciones. 

–¿Los demás no han regresado? –preguntó Hyungwon. 

–No. Somos los únicos aquí –le contestó Minhyuk. 

–¿Sabes a dónde fueron? 

–I.M salió con sus compañeros del grupo de taekwondo porque uno de ellos cumplió años, y Kihyun me comentó que él y Shownu iban a ir a la feria. 

–Ya veo. Y ustedes se quedaron solos…

Minhyuk carraspeó y de repente se acordó de mencionarles algo importante. 

–Casi se me olvida. El Sr. Kim desea hablar con ustedes dos. 

–¿Él? ¿A esta hora y en sábado? –a Wonho le pareció extraño. 

–Dice que es urgente. 

Se despidieron y la pareja se dirigió hacia la oficina del director, un lugar con un estilo bastante sobrio, con dos grandes ventanales y sillas forradas de cuero. El Sr. Kim estaba en su escritorio de fina madera. Era un hombre de mediana edad, de gesto serio y con traje de etiqueta. 

Era la primera vez que Hyungwon lo veía. Los saludó con un breve apretón de manos y les pidió que se sentaran. 

–Disculpe que nos reunamos de esta manera, Sr. Chae, pero así se dio por las circunstancias. Espero que hasta ahora haya sido bien recibido en nuestra institución –emitió una media sonrisa con un dejo de preocupación. 

Hyungwon asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. 

–Desafortunadamente, ayer recibí una carta que nos ha consternado al Consejo Deportivo y a mí, particularmente. En ésta se afirma que el Sr. Hoseok ha estado utilizando sustancias prohibidas durante estas últimas semanas y ésa es la razón de su notoria mejoría y sus buenos resultados en la última revisión –dijo de forma pausada y grave–. Sabe que nosotros evitamos las pruebas de dopaje porque consideramos estar formando atletas responsables y honestos, pero esta carta ha hecho que nos preocupemos.

Los dos estaban atónitos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban y su asombro aumentó cuando el director les dijo que la carta, aunque escrita a máquina, estaba firmada por una persona conocida, una que no mentiría y tenía muy buena reputación.

Les mostró el pedazo de papel. 

Estampada con tinta negra, aparecía una firma estilizada, pero no tan adornada y de fácil hechura. Se notaban las iniciales C&H.

La nota tenía la firma de Hyungwon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modifiqué un poco este capítulo; le agregué un poco más a la historia y aparece otra posible? pareja muajajá. :3


	12. Chapter 12

Hyungwon no salió de su aturdimiento.

Sí, era su firma, pero definitivamente él no la había hecho. ¿Quién había sido capaz de falsificarla?

–Le juré a tu padre que te mantendría en el Centro, pero esto se ha salido de las manos, Sr. Wonho. Hay algunos colegas del Consejo que están bastante molestos y los rumores no tardarán en circular –dijo el Sr Kim.

–Yo no escribí esa carta –dijo firmemente Hyungwon.

Trataba de que Wonho lo mirara, de buscar una señal de que estuviera bien, pero éste sólo miraba fijamente al Sr. Kim.

–Independientemente de que el Sr. Chae haya escrito o no la carta, la acusación es bastante grave, siembra la duda, por lo que debe usted pasar por una prueba de dopaje –dijo dirigiéndose a Wonho.

–No pienso hacerme la prueba. No me pueden obligar –contestó Wonho. Parecía bastante molesto y respiraba agitadamente.

El Sr. Kim suspiró, tratando de controlar la situación.

–Usted se rehúsa a hacerse la prueba. Entonces, a menos de que me traigan las pruebas que demuestren que el Sr. Chae no escribió esta carta y fue otra persona, yo me veré en la necesidad de expulsarlo, Sr. Lee. Les doy dos semanas, así que es mejor que empiecen a actuar –dijo seriamente el Sr. Kim.

El muchacho era hijo de un gran amigo y lo apreciaba, pero sentía la presión del Consejo Deportivo del CTS y no veía otra alternativa.

Salieron de la oficina y Hyungwon esperaba hablar con Wonho para resolver el problema, pero éste empezó a caminar, ignorándolo.

–Wonho, espera…

Wonho volteó para sólo decirle:

–No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ¿entendido? Suficiente tengo ahora con este problema –y le dio la espalda.

Hyungwon vio cómo se alejaba por el pasillo y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma? ¿De verdad lo creía capaz de hacer algo así?

*

Cuando se enteraron por medio de Hyungwon, los muchachos pasaron del asombro a la incredulidad y de allí a la indignación, e incluso el enojo.

Era un alivio saber del apoyo que estaba recibiendo por parte de ellos.

–¿Cómo es posible que el director tome en serio esa carta cuando tú afirmas no haberla hecho? Una carta que metieron por debajo de su puerta –dijo Minhyuk–. Y yo que tanto he confiado en su juicio.

–Esto ya parece la trama de esas series que ve Minhyuk en su celular –dijo I.M, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Obviamente alguien falsificó tu firma, pero ahora debemos investigar quién fue –dijo Kihyun, preocupado y con aire circunspecto.

–¿Y no sería más fácil hacer el examen? –comentó I.M.

–Claro que sí, pero sería una humillación muy grande para Wonho, para cualquier atleta –dijo un indignado Minhyuk–. Apoyo su decisión de rotundamente negarse a esa vía de solución.

Pasaron los días y cada vez era más urgente encontrar quién había sido el autor de la carta. Hyungwon extrañaba mucho a Wonho, quien empezó a distanciarse del grupo; solo hablaba con ellos lo estrictamente necesario.

Hyungwon creía que quizás él necesitaba un poco de espacio, porque era absurdo creer que haya dicho en serio aquellas palabras que todavía sonaban en su cabeza.

Wonho no se presentaba a sus entrenamientos y tuvo la desagradable sensación de que al chico ya no le importaba quedarse en el CTS y eso lo alarmó.

_My baby, can’t stop loving you. I miss you. What do you think? What are you doing tonight? What are you doing now? I need you. I feel like I’m going to go crazy._


	13. Chapter 13

Decidió actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Buscó a Wonho y lo encontró en uno de los vestidores del gimnasio de halterofilia. Le habló.

–¿Por qué me esquivas? ¿Qué te hice para que te comportes así? Tú sabes que yo no sería capaz de firmar esa carta. Hyungwon se sentía frustrado.

–No tengo la obligación de darte explicaciones.

Otra persona se hubiera dado la vuelta y retirado, pero Hyungwon no, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. No era justo.

Lo agarró del brazo, agresivamente, y Wonho trató de zafarse, pero iba a ser difícil hacerlo sin causarle daño.

–¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Te atreverías a ir más lejos? –dijo Wonho, retándolo, pero Hyungwon no se amedentró. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarse vencer.

–Si así consigo que hables conmigo, sí, sin dudarlo.

Hyungwon se acercó mucho más, sabiendo que allí se determinaría su relación. Wonho lo miró a los ojos. Suspiró.

–No puedo contigo. Vences mis fortalezas sin la necesidad de usar fuerza. Bien, hablemos.

Tomó de la mano a Hyungwon y se sentaron, frente a frente, con sus piernas rozándose, en la banca metálica del vestidor.

–Después de estar tanto tiempo contigo, me di cuenta de que te habías vuelto mi debilidad, y que probablemente algunos no estarían de acuerdo en que estuviéramos juntos. En el fondo sabía que tú no serías capaz de enviar esa carta, y en parte usé ese incidente como excusa para alejarme de ti. Pensé que era mejor nos involucrarte e irme del CTS. Juré que te ignoraría por estos últimos días, que ya no permitiría tenerte cerca de mí, pero cada vez que me alejaba, más te extrañaba –confesó Wonho.

–No quiero hacerte el ser más débil, al contrario, quiero ser una fuente de fortaleza. Déjame permanecer a tu lado –dijo dulcemente Hyungwon.

–Te has convertido en una parte primordial en mi vida. No quiero que salgas lastimado, ni tú ni los chicos. Ya es suficiente con todo lo que están diciendo sobre mí.

–Es usted, después de todo, un sentimental, Sr. Hoseok. Y también un cobarde. Si hay alguien que nos está difamando, hay que buscarlo, no huir del problema. Porque somos luchadores. Nunca nos damos por vencidos.

Wonho no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo que adoraba de Hyungwon era su franqueza, que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera lo que pensaba, sin miramientos.

Alzó ligeramente, con su mano derecha, la barbilla del chico. No pudo evitarlo. Lo besó. Extrañaba sus labios suaves. Extrañaba su tacto, su piel tersa y el placer que le provocaba todo su ser.

–Discúlpame por las estúpidas palabras que te dije en el pasillo.

–Perdonado.

–Te amo. El corazón de Hyungwon empezó a latir rápidamente. Era la primera vez que le decía esa frase y sabía que no eran palabras vacías.

–Sabes que yo también te amo.

A partir de allí, Wonho había decidido proteger su relación, a toda costa. Nunca en su vida había estado tan determinado.

_I want to be stronger than the me from yesterday. Even if I fall, I can never give up. The shape of your mouth makes me get up. I’m going to fight for love._

*

Tomados de la mano, los dos entraron en la sala donde estaban sentados Minhyuk, I.M., Shownu y Kihyun.

–Wow, los tortolitos se reconciliaron. ¡Qué bien! –dijo, muy emocionado, Minhyuk. Los abrazó. Era bueno saber que ya no reinaría esa atmósfera extraña que los mantenía en ascuas.

–No habrá más caras largas, afortunadamente –comentó I.M.

En eso estaban cuando Jooheon apareció por la puerta del elevador. Traía buenas noticias. Gracias a la ayuda de los guardias, pudo extraer las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del exterior del edificio, del día anterior al descubrimiento de la carta.

–El perpetrador fue listo al robarse las cintas de las cámaras dentro del edificio, pero tonto al olvidarse de las exteriores –dijo, bastante metido en su papel de investigador.

Revisaron los videos en la computadora de la sala. Nada parecía sospechoso, hasta que llegaron a una parte donde un hombre, en la noche, vacilaba ante la puerta, sin decidirse a entrar o retirarse.

–Conozco a ese chico. Pertenece al club de taekwondo. Se llama Seungwoo. Podremos hablar con él, es un chico bastante calmado. Debe haber una razón válida si es que él fue el autor de la carta –dijo I.M. Jooheon alzó su ceja derecha.

–No hay razón válida. Él es el autor de la carta y lo hizo para joderle la vida a Wonho. Yo opino que le hagamos bolita y… –e iba a continuar diciendo su plan, pero Kihyun lo interrumpió.

–Tranquilízate, Joohoney. Hyungwon y yo nos encargaremos de hablar con él. Esperen aquí.

–Yo también voy –dijo Wonho–. Esto también me incumbe a mí.

–Bien, pero promete que, pase lo que pase, no te vas a cabrear –le advirtió I.M.

–No prometo na…

–Entonces te quedas.

–Está bien. Prometo comportarme –dijo Wonho.

Se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio de taekwondo y pudieron identificar fácilmente al chico. Le pidieron hablar.

Seungwoo estaba demasiado asustado, pasaba de mirar a Wonho a Hyungwon, muy afectado. Sudaba copiosamente y empezó a llorar.

–No era mi intención hacerles daño, chicos. Ustedes no me caen mal, sólo que… Sólo que… Él me obligó, no pude negarme… Me dijo que sólo tendría que dejar la carta debajo de la oficina del director...

Y siguió contando cómo esa persona era un conocido de su familia y lo había empezado maltratar y amedrentar y no podía hacer nada, sentía que si decía algo, no le iban a creer, ni siquiera sus padres.

–¿Quién es esa persona, Seungwoo? Nosotros te queremos ayudar, no es justo que sufras –lo consoló Hyungwon.

–Así no tendrás que ver más a esa persona –lo animó Kihyun.

–Es el entrenador Dongho… –confesó finalmente Seungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Nada más falta un capítulo de la historia pricipal, aunque pienso publicar un epílogo, o algunos episodios extras, sólo que será cuando mi trabajo me lo permita. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Wonho reaccionó de inmediato. No lo pudo controlar. Sentía cómo la ira fluía por su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia la salida del gimnasio, y Hyungwon se fue detrás de él. Kihyun le habló por teléfono a Shownu para que fueran a evitar una catástrofe mientras él consolaba a Seungwoo, sentados en unos bancos del gimnasio, y lo convencía de ir a confesar todo lo que les había dicho.

Wonho encontró al Sr. Dongho sentado en su oficina, en el edificio administrativo, quien esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Sr. Wonho? Como siempre con su falta de modales, sin siquiera tocar a la puerta. No sé qué hace alguien como usted en este lugar, sólo distrayendo a otros atletas. A estas horas ya debería estar haciendo sus male...

No le dio tiempo de terminar. Wonho se le acercó y le propinó un puñetazo certero en su cara mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su camisa.

–Maldito cabrón… Hijo de… –y lo seguía golpeando mientras el otro no salía de su asombro mientras trataba de pararse de la silla y esquivar los golpes, pero era imposible por la diferencia corporal y el enojo incontrolable de Wonho.

Hyungwon llegó a tiempo para detenerlo.

–Wonho, por favor, no, tendrá su castigo, pero no de esta manera.

Wonho paró al escuchar su voz. El sudor corría por su cara y estaba muy alterado.

–Merece esto y mucho más.

–No vale la pena, no quiero que te metas en problemas –lo tranquilizó Hyungwon. Miró con sumo desagrado al entrenador Dongho.

–Hyungwon. Lo hice por tu bien… Él no merece estar a tu lado... 

–No lo creí capaz de algo tan ruin. Créame que no lo volveremos a ver –le dijo simplemente Hyungwon.

Tomó a Wonho del brazo y se alejaron del lugar. El otro no puso resistencia.

Cuando Shownu y los demás llegaron, la pareja estaba abrazándose afuera del edificio, con un Wonho más tranquilo. Se acercaron a ellos.

–¿Abrazo grupal? –sugirió Minhyuk.

Asintieron. Se abrazaron estrechamente, aliviados de que el misterio se hubiera resuelto a tiempo.

–Ahora separémonos porque no puedo respirar estando entre tantos gigantes –dijo Kihyun, quien se había quedado atrapado entre Hyungwon y Shownu, y los demás no pudieron contener su risa.

... 

Seungwoo contó, en frente del Consejo Deportivo y del director Kim, todo lo que había pasado. Afortunadamente, a él no lo culparon y le brindaron ayuda para superar el trauma de esas semanas.

El entrenador Dongho tuvo que confesar todo lo que había hecho, desde cómo logró falsificar la firma hasta el robo de los videos de seguridad, y sobre el hostigamiento hacia Seungwoo.

Todavía tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes de Wonho. Fue expulsado del CTS, además de ser vetado de la Federación, sin la opción de volver a trabajar como entrenador.

“Un castigo muy leve” pensó Wonho. Pero así era la justicia en el CTS.

*

El Sr. Kim se disculpó con los implicados y prometió que no iba a ocurrir de nuevo, aunque su reputación se vio muy perjudicada.

Muchos atletas ya no volvieron a confiar en él, aunque siguió en su puesto de director.

Más tarde hubo una reunión con los del Consejo Deportivo, integrado por los jefes de cada área deportiva, y se discutieron algunos puntos de la situación de Wonho, quien estuvo allí junto a Hyungwon.

–Sr. Wonho, le debemos una disculpa pública, pero también debemos decirle que ya no puede estar sin un entrenador. Sus entrenamientos para las nacionales deben ser supervisados. Ya ha estado varios meses así y por ahora no tenemos a alguien que se haga cargo de usted –dijo el director Kim.

–Yo seré su entrenadora –la voz pertenecía a Soyou, la jefa del departamento de Halterofilia femenil.

–Pero usted es una mujer… –soltó el Sr. Kim y se dio cuenta de lo mal que se escuchó su comentario.

–¿Y acaso eso es un problema? – dijo muy indignada. Se había levantado de su asiento y estaba lista para ayudar y proteger al chico frente al Consejo Deportivo–. Ya he escuchado suficiente. El muchacho ha demostrado una mejoría en los últimos meses y es justo que le demos una oportunidad. Se demostró que la carta difamatoria no fue escrita por el Sr. Chae, ¿qué más quiere, Sr.?

Todos en la oficina se quedaron anonadados. La Srita. Soyou tenía la fama de ser bastante amable, pero cuando la sacaban de sus casillas, que se cuidara el culpable.

El director Kim tuvo que ceder y aceptar la propuesta.

Terminada la reunión, Wonho se acercó a su nueva entrenadora.

–Me da gusto trabajar con usted, Srita. Soyou –dijo Wonho, dándole un apretón de manos.

–No creas que será fácil conmigo, muchacho. Soy bastante exigente –contestó Soyou, con una sonrisa.

Así pues, la Srita. Soyou se convirtió en la nueva entrenadora oficial de Wonho.

El que parecía decepcionado era Hyungwon porque ya no podrían entrenar juntos tanto como antes. Estando los amigos reunidos en su sala favorita, comentaron los pormenores sobre dicha situación.

–Pero yo soy un excelente entrenador, ¿o no? –dijo Hyungwon mientras Wonho tenía la cabeza acomodada en su regazo y aquél le hacía mimos.

–El mejor –le respondió su pareja –pero necesitas entrenar más duro para las próximas competencias, sin tener que preocuparte por mí.

Hyungwon asintió. Se dio cuenta que sería lo mejor. Eso no significaba que se dejarían de ver.

–Desde hace poco seguramente ya se pasaban la mitad del entrenamiento besándose y la otra entrenando. ¿Cómo pensaban mejorar? –dijo Kihyun. Los demás rieron.

–La Srita. Soyou es una excelente atleta, no dudo que sea también una excelente entrenadora –expresó Shownu.

Wonho se levantó del regazo de Hyungwon y miró a cada uno de sus amigos, y a su novio, y sonrió. El amor genuino de esas personas lo hacían agradecer cada momento de estar vivo.

Habían vencido y era una emoción mucha más intensa que ganar un campeonato. Era la certeza de que podría estar con las personas que más apreciaba, las que consideraba ya parte de una familia verdadera.

Vendrían más competencias, las nacionales, más obstáculos que vencer, pero ya no tenía miedo sabiendo que contaba con todo el apoyo y el amor de un joven llamado Chae Hyungwon, quien llegó a su vida como un bálsamo y una nueva esperanza de mejorar.

Sí, las preseas, el éxito y la gloria son importantes, pero mucho más importante es tener a alguien con quien compartir todo ello. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la boca, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Hyungwon.

Eran felices. Lo serían siempre, de eso no tenían duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así finaliza la historia principal de Magnesium; sólo me faltaría publicar el epílogo. 
> 
> Agradezco a las personas que han seguido este fanfic, por sus kudos y comentarios. Es el primer fic más o menos extenso que publico por aquí y, aunque pueda tener sus (muchas) fallas, estoy contenta con el resultado.
> 
> Continuaré publicando más textos, así que espero me sigan leyendo. ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	15. Epílogo: La cita

Cuando por fin tuvieron su primera cita oficial, Hyungwon no cabía de la emoción.

Decidieron salir un viernes por la tarde, después de su entrenamiento, así que le pidió ayuda a Minhyuk para poder escoger un conjunto adecuado.

–¿A dónde piensan ir? –preguntó Minhyuk, quien estaba acostado en la cama del cuarto de Hyungwon mientras observaba cómo su amigo buscaba y rebuscaba en su armario.

–Aquí y allá. A comer, a los bolos…

–Así que van a jugar con las bolas y los pinos –dijo maliciosamente Minhyuk.

Rió al ver la cara de Hyungwon, quien a veces no tomaba en serio a su amigo por ese tipo de comentarios.

Al final decidió usar un conjunto de color negro: zapatos, pantalones pegados, camisa manga larga de satín y una bolsa de mano.

–¿Negro? ¿Crees que sea adecuado para una cita?

–Me gusta este conjunto. El negro es uno de mis colores preferidos, y vamos a estar fuera la mayor parte de la noche.

–Por lo menos podrías utilizar un accesorio de un tono contrastante –sugirió Minhyuk.

Hyungwon dudó, pero luego buscó, en un cajón de su ropero, una caja blanca de la que sacó un choker en forma de moño, grande, color rosa.

–Esto es algo que vi hace algunos días en una tienda y decidí comprarlo –dijo mostrando el collar.

Minhyuk lo agarró y sonrió.

–Tal vez no sea muy conveniente por el color y tamaño. No estoy seguro…

–¡Es perfecto! Por algo te llamó la atención y lo compraste. Debes atreverte a usar lo que te gusta.

Hyungwon asintió y le pidió que le ayudara a ponérselo. Al finalizar, se miró en su espejo largo y le gustó el resultado, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer salir así, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Wonho lo vio en el vestíbulo del edificio, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le dijo “te ves hermoso, eres precioso”, lo sostuvo con un brazo y le dio un beso en una de sus orejas.

Wonho no se quedaba atrás. Se había puesto unos jeans rasgados, unas botas de gamuza, una playera café y encima una chamarra beige con motivos curvos en color blanco.

Se despidieron de Minhyuk y salieron del portón del CTS con las manos entrelazadas y tomaron un taxi hacia el centro.

Primero decidieron ir a un salón de belleza a hacerse un cambio de imagen, por insistencia de Hyungwon. Ser atletas no les impedía cuidarse de sí mismos.

Hyungwon pidió para su cabello un tinte más oscuro y Wonho un tinte rubio. Quedaron muy satisfechos con el resultado.

Después se dirigieron a un puesto de comida, a la hora en la que ya estaba oscureciendo. Había pocos clientes y pudieron encontrar un espacio donde no los molestaran con el ruido de otras conversaciones. Se acomodaron en una pequeña mesa, con dos bancos de madera, pidieron dos tazones de ramyeon y agua.

Mientras esperaban su orden, Wonho aprovechó para darle un regalo. Sacó una caja de su bolso y se la entregó. Hyungwon la abrió, expectante.

Era un celular blanco.

–Hace mucho que no tenía un celular. Me acuerdo que Minhyuk no lo podía creer –dijo Hyungwon revisando el celular, como un niño que ha recibido su regalo de navidad.

Le dio un beso y le dio las gracias. Wonho estaba feliz de ver qué tan bien había recibido el obsequio.

–Pero no es justo porque yo no te traje un regalo…

–Ya me diste uno.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Hyungwon bastante extrañado. No recordaba haberle regalado algo.

–Tú –dijo Wonho mientras jugueteaba con el gran moño que tenía Hyungwon en el cuello. Éste se puso rojo y empezó a reírse nerviosamente.

–Tú eres mi regalo más grande –reiteró Wonho.

Había veces en las que lo dejaba sin palabras y ésa era una de esas ocasiones. Sonrió tímidamente y le dio un beso en la nariz. Wonho se sintió satisfecho con esa muestra de afecto.

–¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo entrenador? –preguntó.

–Bien. Se llama Minho, del centro SM. Es bastante exigente y eso me motiva a mejorar, aunque a veces me incomoda que me diga que tengo las piernas muy delgadas.

–¿Cómo se atreve? Yo adoro tus piernas –al decirle esto le empezó a acariciar la pierna con su pierna derecha, por debajo de la mesa.

–Wonho, aquí no… –dijo Hyungwon con pena, mucho más porque no quería que se detuviera pero estaban en un lugar público.

El aludido sonrió y se detuvo. Continuó con la conversación.

–Tienes que ser honesto con él y mencionarle tu incomodidad con ese tipo de comentarios. Ser directo.

–Lo haré. Será lo mejor y lo más sano.

–Lo bueno es que encontraron un reemplazo rápidamente.

–Sí, aunque tuvieron que contratar a alguien externo al CTS. Él tiene buena reputación.

–Sólo espero que no se ponga pesado, porque que si no… –dijo Wonho, entrecerrando los ojos.

Su orden llegó y siguieron hablando por intervalos.

–Cariño, sabes que el próximo mes son las nacionales de natación, por lo que no podremos vernos tan seguido los próximos días. Discúlpame –dijo Hyungwon, un tanto afligido.

–Lo sé. Nunca te disculpes por ese tipo de cuestiones. Es importante que te concentres porque quiero ver colgada de tu cuello esa medalla de oro –le contestó Wonho, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que le generaba la idea de no poder verlo en los próximos días–. Además, con tu nuevo celular podremos mantenernos en comunicación.

Se dieron ánimos. Tenían la regla tácita de respetar sus horarios de entrenamiento y apoyarse moralmente. Entrelazaron sus manos por encima de la mesa.

Terminaron de cenar, pagaron y se alejaron del restaurante.

Entrada la noche, se dirigieron a un local de bolos. Se divirtieron como adolescentes lanzando la bola y derribando pinos.

Wonho ganó con una diferencia mínima, y pidió como premio tres besos. Se dirigieron al área de descanso y se sentaron allí.

–Quiero que sean como en la película que vimos juntos.

Uno en la comisura de los labios, otro en el lado izquierdo del cuello y el último sobre el párpado del ojo derecho, casi tocando la ceja.

Le encantaban esos actos de intimidad y demostración de ternura. Habían agotado su tiempo de juego y decidieron retirarse.

–¿Listo para irnos?

–Sí. Ya estando en la calle, Hyungwon estaba preparado para decir lo que había planeado para esa noche.

–Vamos a mi casa –dijo Hyungwon. Tenía un brillo en los ojos y esperó que Wonho estuviera de acuerdo con él.

–Tu padre…

–Él no está. Se la pasa en viajes de negocios, ya te lo había contado, aunque espero que lo conozcas pronto porque desea platicar contigo.

–Me vas a presentar como tu pareja. Esto quiere decir que oficialmente somos novios –dijo Wonho sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Así es –respondió Hyungwon dándole un beso en la mano. 

–Entonces podemos dormir allí.

–Claro. 

–Bien. Vayamos a tu hogar.

Le hicieron la parada a un taxi y cuando llegaron a la casa, eran conscientes de lo que pasaría. No necesitaron decirse nada porque era algo que deseaban hacer y no habían podido estando en el CTS. Iban a estar solos, sin miedo a ser interrumpidos.

Era el momento indicado.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, Hyungwon lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba, a su cuarto en el segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta y entraron en la estancia, la cual estaba pulcra y se notaba la ausencia constante de su morador. Se quedaron parados cerca de la cama de sábanas blancas.

–Voy a abrir este regalo –le dijo Wonho mientras tocaba su cuello.

–Ábreme, cariño. Estoy listo –susurró Hyungwon.

No le daba pena hablar así con Wonho porque se sentía en confianza. Empezaron a desvestirse.

Al final Hyungwon se quedó sólo con el choker. Esa visión deslumbró a Wonho y, con manos temblorosas, le quitó el moño. Era la primera vez que los dos estaban totalmente desnudos frente al otro. El pudor se disipó en el momento en el que se acercaron uno al otro, se besaron y rozaron lentamente sus miembros, lo cual hizo que sus corazones se aceleraran. Se empezaron a excitar y se acostaron sobre la cama, siguiendo con el frote y los besos.

Después Hyungwon se puso boca abajo y Wonho encima de él, a horcajadas. Le acomodó una almohada debajo de su abdomen.

–No te quiero lastimar. Si quieres que pare, lo haré –le murmuró al oído al inclinarse sobre él.

–Confío en ti. Saca un lubricante que tengo en mi bolsa, y también un condón.

Wonho buscó esos objetos y procedió a ponerse el gel en su mano e introducir uno, dos, hasta tres dedos en la entrada de Hyungwon, quien empezó a dilatarse con los movimientos de dedos de su pareja y gimió de placer. Cuando lo consideró suficiente, Wonho se puso el condón e introdujo su miembro, poco a poco. Empezó con movimientos de cadera lentos, en vaivén, pero Hyungwon se quejó quedamente.

–Duele –dijo.

No se sentía cómodo en esa posición y el dolor no paraba. Wonho se detuvo inmediatamente.

–Vamos a intentar otra posición. Siéntate encima de mí, mirándome.

Hyungwon le hizo caso. Fue más cómodo para los dos. Así Wonho pudo ver la cara de placer de su novio, besarlo en sus labios, en sus pezones, acariciar su pecho, y sostenerlo entre sus musculosos brazos. Hyungwon sintió los muslos firmes de su pareja, tocó sus pectorales y besaba su cuello; se sentía protegido y querido. Pudo rodear las caderas de Wonho con sus piernas y hacer que la penetración fuera más profunda, así como también seguir el ritmo para hacer la experiencia más placentera para los dos.

–¿Se siente mejor?

–Sí. Más, quiero más, Wonho.

Era su primera vez y la estaba disfrutando al máximo. 

El dolor era ya casi inexistente y quería más y más, seguirlo sintiendo dentro de sí, por lo que las embestidas llevaron más fuerza, haciendo que se perdieran en un lapso de éxtasis, y el orgasmo no tardó en llegar. Entre gemidos y jadeos, Wonho se vino y gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

Había sido una experiencia increíble. Le dio un beso en la boca, pero se dio cuenta de que Hyungwon todavía estaba respirando agitadamente porque su miembro seguía erecto.

–Lo voy a hacer.

El otro asintió. Parecía un gatito esperando la ansiada caricia. Lo conocía tan bien, por lo que decidió hacer su parte. Hyungwon se sentó en el borde de la cama y Wonho se arrodilló frente a él. Empezó a masajear el falo de su pareja, para pasar a lamer la punta, después toda su extensión, succionando hasta metérselo entero en su boca.

Eso volvía loco a Hyungwon porque le recordaba sus momentos en el antiguo vestidor, el lugar donde habían empezado a explorar sus cuerpos. Éste echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el colchón mientras cerraba los ojos, y no tardó en eyacular en la boca de su novio.

Wonho terminó de lamer los restos de semen y se relamió la boca. Hyungwon le sonrió y lo besó en la frente. Hacer el amor con él era lo único que importó en ese momento.

El otro se dirigió al baño para quitarse el condón y poder ponerse unos pants negros que le había prestado.

Salió del baño y encontró a Hyungwon recostado en la cama, con unos bóxers azules ya puestos, con estampado de tortugas marinas.

–Estos me los regaló Minhyuk hace algunos meses como broma. No tengo otros más aquí para ponerme –trató de aclarar, un tanto avergonzado. 

–Te quedan bien –se limitó a decir Wonho.

La mezcla de ternura, amor, deseo, agradecimiento, adoración y felicidad, era indescriptible. Amaba muchísimo a ese ser que lo esperaba en la cama. Agradeció haber conocido un nuevo universo llamado Hyungwon.

Su universo le hizo ojitos y le señaló el espacio para que se acostara.

–Te adoro, mi nadador estrella –dijo Wonho.

Durmieron de cucharita, sintiendo sus respiraciones, Hyungwon abrazando a Wonho, y se despertaron hasta las once de la mañana. Le encantaba despertar y sentir a su lado a su adorado Hyungwon y esperaba ilusionado el día en el que podría verlo así por las mañanas, envejeciendo juntos.

Se bañaron juntos en la tina, frotándose las espaldas, señalando lunares o marcas peculiares en el cuerpo del otro, pellizcándose los cachetes y mirándose con amor.

Incluso siguieron su rutina diaria: cepillarse los dientes, vestirse, arreglarse. Wonho hizo algo sencillo para el almuerzo y Hyungwon metió las sábanas a la lavadora. Había puesto a cargar su celular y cuando pudo prenderlo, Wonho le enseñó a utilizarlo.

–Ahora te voy a instalar el Monstagram para que subas una foto –dijo Wonho a la par que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la pantalla del celular–. Listo. Incluso ya sigues a nuestros amigos.

La primera foto en su Monstagram fue la de ellos juntos.

–Recuerda poner los hashtags. 

 

Con mi amor. #primeracita #oficial #nuevolook #pareja #elmejor #próximoscampeones #conejitomusculoso #tortuguitaveloz #amor

Las notificaciones de ‘Me gusta’ y comentarios no tardaron en aparecer.

@excusemycharisma: El amor, el amor… 🎊

@shownuthebear: Like. 👍

@fireinthehole: Qué envidia. Definitivamente necesito encontrar pareja. 😫

@IamwhoIam: Wonho, tu cabello…

@hamsterandthebear: Qué bonitos. ✨ Ya regresen, los extrañamos.

@jacksonwang852g7: Felicidades, chicos.

@sewoon_j: Todo tiene sentido ahora… 😮

Hyungwon estaba fascinado con la aplicación. Se tomaron más fotos y disfrutaron las horas que les quedaban antes de retornar al CTS.

*

Cuando regresaron a su rutina de entrenamiento, en los tiempos libres se mandaban mensajes de aliento y se la pasaban viendo las fotos que compartieron de esa cita, lo cual era suficiente para tener una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

La experiencia de esa noche les dio fuerzas para lo que viniera más adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería que la cita fuera muy especial, así que espero hayan disfrutado leer este epílogo. Todavía me cuesta desprenderme de esta historia. 
> 
> Me encanta ver a Hyungwon con sus moñitos en el cuello por eso decidí incluir este accesorio en su vestuario para la salida. Es taaan bonito. 
> 
> Nos vemos. <3


	16. Capítulos Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El arquero y el jugador de ping-pong. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa. He decidido agregar capítulos extra donde se mencionen a los demás personajes de la historia. Los próximos capítulos serán sobre Jooheon y Minhyuk.

↬♥↫

 

================================

 

Min: Holissss Heonnie

Los chicos salieron de nuevo al centro

Te gustaría ver una película en la sala????

Heonnie: ok pero que no sea de terror

Min: Bieeeeen

te veo allí en 15 Min :)

 

================================

Min: Holaaa quieres jugar??

Puse la consola en la sala

Ándaleee

Heonnie: debo monitorear el video

de un juego de ping-pong

que me mandó Sewoon

Min: :O entiendo

Será en otra ocasión!

Heonnie: pero supongo que lo puedo posponer

Min: en serio? Me vas a acompañar?

...

Heonnie: espérame 20 min allí estaré

Min: eres el mejor ;)

 

================================

 

Min: Buenos días cómo amaneciste hoy?

decidí empezar a enviarles estos mensajes a todos mis amigos

Por las mañanas

Heonnie: acabo de levantarme

Voy a mis prácticas

Min: que te vaya bien!!! :D

Heonnie: a ti también

Min: nos vemos en el almuerzo

 

================================

 

Heonnie: quieres ir al karaoke?

Min: me estás invitando? *O*

Hoennie: también va Changkyun

…

Min: oh

Bien

Vamos! :)

 

================================

 

Min: Te sientes mejor?

Heonnie: mucho mejor

Min: fuiste al médico?

Heonnie: acabo de regresar de allí

Min: te recetó medicina?

Heonnie: sí, pastillas, y mucho descanso

Min: ya las tomaste?

Heonnie: sí dentro de ocho hrs. tomo otra

Min: bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites

Me avisas

Heonnie: gracias

…

por preocuparte por mí

Min: siempre

Descansa =)

 

================================

 

Min: El equipo de tiro con arco va a festejar nuestra victoria

Por las preliminares Vamos a los bolos

Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Heonnie: quieres que vaya?

Min: ya sabes

como mejores amigos

Heonnie: claro

…

Voy

Creo que será divertido

Min: lo será

Gracias

Sé que a veces puedo

resultar una molestia

…

Heonnie: tú nunca serás

una molestia para mí

Min: ♡

 

================================

 

Jooheon estaba sentado en el sofá largo de la sala del segundo piso, revisando su celular. No había nadie allí a esa hora y él no tenía compañía.

Se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los mensajes de su cuenta de Monsapp eran de su conversación con Minhyuk.

Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla de su celular para ver los demás mensajes, hasta que encontró una foto.

La foto que lo tenía hipnotizado.

 

================================

 

 

Min: es una foto vieja

Quiero volver a teñir

mi cabello de ese tono

Qué te parece?

…

Heonnie: creo

Creo que se te ve bien

…

Muy bien

Min: tal vez lo haga para mi próximo cumpleaños

…

Heonnie: aunque sé que

cualquier color te quedaría

excelente

Min: aw gracias! :3

 

================================

 

Suspiró y se le quedó viendo por varios minutos, haciendo _close-ups_  hasta que notó al verdadero Minhyuk acercándose por el pasillo.

Cerró la ventana de la conversación, dejó a un lado su celular y tomó con la mano izquierda el control remoto de la TV, muy nervioso.

–¿Qué haces, Heonnie?

–Aquí buscando qué ver en la televisión –dijo simulando estar muy interesado en la programación.

–¿Y los chicos? –preguntó y acto seguido se quitó los tenis, se acostó a lo largo del sofá, puso su cabeza sobre el brazo acolchonado y acomodó sus piernas sobre el regazo de Jooheon, quien se tensó un poco ante ese movimiento.

Era algo que Minhyuk hacía comúnmente, incluso a veces acomodaba la cabeza sobre sus muslos cuando veían películas, pero se ponía nervioso cada vez que lo hacía.

–Ya sabes que Hyungwon y Wonho por ahora no se hablan, así que ni idea de dónde estén. Kihyun y Shownu son los únicos que salieron.

–¿Y Kyunnie?

–Estudiando en su cuarto para sus exámenes de la universidad.

–Que se me hace que le estabas enviando mensajes a Eunbi. Caché cómo veías la pantalla de tu celular con una cara de embobado… –dijo Minhyuk y alzó sus cejas.

–No. De hecho ya no estoy interesado en ella.

–Pero me dijiste que por fin le habías pedido su número.

–Sólo lo dije para que dejaras de molestarme con eso.

Minhyuk le reprochó no haberle dicho la verdad. Jooheon sólo exhaló profundamente e hizo puños sus manos. Era ahora o nunca.

–En realidad… me gusta otra persona –dijo sin atreverse a verlo.

Minhyuk abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y su boca. Se cambió de posición en el sofá y se sentó al lado de Jooheon, muy cerca, rozando sus piernas.

–¿En serio?¿Ahora quién te gusta?¿Quién?¿Quién? Ándale, dimeeeee, no seas mal amigo –hizo un pequeño puchero y le apretó un cachete.

–Oh, Min, no tienes ni idea…

–¿De qué?

Jooheon decidió por fin verlo a la cara. Era hermoso. El hombre más hermoso a sus ojos. Era divertido y muy radiante. No se restringía a la hora de expresarse. Sí, podría resultar hiperactivo, pero también era comprensivo y le alegraba su existencia. Lo quería, ¿para qué negarlo?

–Me gustas tú –confesó con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

–¿Yo? –dijo Minhyuk sin disimular su emoción.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y miraba atentamente a Jooheon.

–Ni yo sé cómo sucedió. Sólo llegó un punto en el que no dejo de ver tus fotos, pienso constantemente en tu sonrisa y me agrada mucho ver la cantidad de mensajes que me envías todos los días.

Minhyuk lo escuchaba atentamente y agarró su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

–Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en intentarlo contigo –le tocó una mejilla con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, justo en la parte donde se forma su hoyuelo, y se acercó para darle un beso suave, rozando apenas sus labios.

Jooheon se sorprendió. Se tocó los labios sin creer lo que había pasado.

–¿De verdad? ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a pensar?

–Si se trata de ti, no tengo por qué pensarlo dos veces. Creo que nos complementamos muy bien. Salgamos –dijo Minhyuk, muy sonriente, seguro de sí mismo.

Una de las cualidades que Jooheon adoraba de Minhyuk era la forma tan natural y directa en la que tomaba las situaciones, sin pena o vergüenza.

–No puedo esperar para decírselo a los chicos.

–Min, me gustaría que eso… bueno… lo pospongamos.

–¿No quieres que nuestros amigos se enteren? –estaba un tanto confundido y se cruzó de brazos.

–No es eso, pero sabes que el ambiente ha estado muy tenso en los últimos días por el problema de la firma falsificada de Hyungwon.

–Entiendo. Tienes razón.

A Minhyuk le resultaba muy difícil ocultar cuando algo le hacía muy feliz, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que el momento no era el indicado. Después sería.

Se quedaron viendo y Minhyuk, sin perder el contacto visual, se acomodó suavemente, con sus piernas flexionadas, sobre el regazo de Jooheon, quien no supo dónde poner las manos, sintiéndose un poco torpe, así que Minhyuk tomó una de ellas y la dirigió a su espalda, y la otra a la zona del cóccix.

–Creo que allí se sentirán cómodas –le dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreír.

Luego rodeó el cuello con sus brazos delgados y empezó a revolver sus cabellos. Jooheon empezó a sudar y sus orejas se pusieron rojas.

Nunca antes había estado con un hombre y Minhyuk era, además, uno de sus mejores amigos, por lo que ahora estar en esa situación era nuevo y totalmente emocionante.

–Yo…yo no sé...

–Shh… sabes que no muerdo, mi abejita. Soy como un cachorro amoroso, así que relájate y déjate querer –le dijo en tono reconfortante.

Esas palabras surtieron efecto. Dejó de estar tan tenso y relajó los músculos. Se sintió seguro en sus brazos, como si su cuerpo hubiera esperado mucho tiempo a estar en esa situación.

Jooheon quedó fascinado al ver de cerca las facciones de Minhyuk. No traía maquillaje y eso era lo mejor. Observar sus ojos era adentrarse a conocer dos galaxias sin igual, brillantes y profundas.

Deseaba seguir palpando su cuerpo pero tenía cierto temor de acercarse demasiado a ese sol por el riesgo a quemarse, pero pensó que valdría la pena ser abrasado si eso equivalía a seguir sintiendo esa ardiente y pecaminosa sensación que le provocaba el tacto con su piel.

Actuaron por instinto, sin pensar demasiado. Empezaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana. Sentir sus labios fue como probar el melocotón más dulce del mundo y le daba mordidas sutiles y provocativas, con ganas crecientes de comérselo por entero. Nunca pensó que fuera capaz de dar y recibir tanto de una persona, de anhelar ser uno solo y olvidarse de todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Sus manos buscaban el contacto con la piel tersa de Minhyuk; las metió debajo de su playera deportiva blanca para acariciar su espalda, el plano abdomen y su trasero, arrancándole jadeos a Minhyuk con esas acciones. Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a juguetear, sin descanso.

El celular de Jooheon estaba sonando sin parar por los mensajes, pero lo ignoró completamente.

Los gemidos no tardaron en resonar por la gran habitación y Minhyuk empezó a empujarlo contra el respaldo del sofá, cada vez con más ímpetu. Sólo se detenían para tomar aliento y no sofocarse.

–Sonríe para mí –le pidió una vez Minhyuk.

Jooheon así lo hizo, en extremo feliz. Se le formaron los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, los cuales volvían loco a Minhyuk y éste los besó con suma ternura.

–Eres precioso.

Siguió besando su nariz, sus mejillas, sus párpados y sus orejas. En eso estaba cuando escucharon ruido del elevador al empezar a abrirse la puerta automática. Se quedaron petrificados en su lugar.

¿Quién era el aguafiestas?

Sewoon había salido del elevador con celular en mano. Alzó la mirada de la pantalla y vio la escena: a Minhyuk encima de Jooheon, aunque éste trató de cubrir su cara como pudo, con los cabellos revueltos, acalorados y jadeantes.

–Eh, creo que vendré a ver a Jooheon hyung en otro momento… –dijo tratando de sonar natural. Carraspeó para ocultar su confusión.

Minhyuk le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano, lanzando una risita, muy divertido. Sewoon sólo sonrió nerviosamente y volvió a desaparecer por el elevador lo más rápido que le permitieron sus largas piernas.

Jooheon tenía las orejas rojas y no supo qué decir. Tendría que hablar después con su pareja de ping-pong. Se sentía entre avergonzado y enojado por la interrupción.

–¿Vemos una película? –sólo atinó a decir para romper el silencio.

–Esto es lo malo de estar aquí en la sala común. Cualquiera te puede interrumpir –dijo Minhyuk y se encogió de hombros–. Voy a mi cuarto a bañarme.

Quitó sus manos del cuerpo de Jooheon, empezó a levantarse del sofá y buscar sus tenis para ponérselos.

–Pero…nosotros… –balbuceó Jooheon.

No podía negar que se había calentado y deseaba más. Minhyuk rio alegremente.

Estaba muy complacido al ver la reacción de Jooheon ante sus caricias. Se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle:

–¿No hemos terminado? ¿Gustas acompañarme en la bañera?

Le pasó la punta de su lengua sobre la oreja y le mordisqueó el lóbulo. A Jooheon se le erizó la piel.

–Sí –le contestó, con la cara roja, pero sin vacilar.

Se levantó también del sofá y se dirigieron a la habitación de Minhyuk, agarrados de la mano.

[...]

 

↬♥↫

_Unas horas después_

================================

 

Mi(n)Puppy☀: Descansa mi Honey

MiHoney♡: Tú igual descansa

…

Minnie

…

Te quiero

Mi(n)Puppy☀: (っ´ω`c)♡

 

================================

 

↬♥↫


	17. Puntería

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R-18.

↬♥↫

 

No les dio tiempo ni de llegar a la bañera.

Nada más entrar al cuarto de Minhyuk, éste cerró la puerta detrás de él y se abalanzó sobre Jooheon para besarlo, quien correspondió la efusiva muestra de afecto.

Se quitaron sus tenis y calcetas; Jooheon se despojó de su chamarra deportiva roja y la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo, revelando su torso blanquecino y suave. A pesar de no ser extremadamente musculoso, sus brazos estaban tonificados y se marcaban sus bíceps por el constante esfuerzo físico que hacía a la hora de utilizar la raqueta de ping-pong.

Minhyuk ya lo había visto con el torso desnudo cuando fueron una vez a pasear a la playa con todos sus amigos, pero ahora sólo él lo veía así, en la intimidad de su habitación y su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró sin evitar que un cosquilleo se apoderara de la parte baja de su abdomen.

Caminaron hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente, abriendo su boca para dejar entrar al otro, humedecido sus labios, y se tumbaron en el colchón cubierto con una sábana azul marino. Al acomodarse sobre su superficie, varios peluches, entre ellos una pequeña ballena azul, cayeron al suelo. Minhyuk se puso a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinó para besarle las comisuras de sus labios e introducir la lengua en su boca, ansiosamente. Cuando entró en contacto con la lengua de Jooheon, empezó a explorar su extensión, buscando más roces profundos. Aquél se estremeció ante el tacto y metió su mano diestra bajo la playera de Minhyuk para hacerle caricias. Éste emitió un gemido ahogado en su boca y decidió quitarse su playera.

Jooheon recorrió con la mirada todo su torso y Minhyuk, por primera vez de lo que iba del tiempo pasado al lado de él, se sintió cohibido. Tenía un complejo con esa parte de su cuerpo, se sentía escuálido y sin músculos prominentes, y se arrepintió de haberse quitado la playera. Nunca lo hacía a la hora de tener relaciones, aunque a sus anteriores parejas le parecía ridículo, pero con su Joohoney había perdido la razón y en parte era porque se sentía en confianza y enamorado.

–No me gusta mi torso, creo que mejor me pongo otra vez mi playera…

–Shhh. No digas eso. Creo que eres hermoso, Minnie, un ángel, mi ángel…

Jooheon sonrió ampliamente y Minhyuk lo imitó, aliviado, se sintió mucho mejor gracias a sus palabras y al ver sus hoyuelos característicos. Jooheon estiró su brazo derecho para recorrer toda su extensión. Rozó con sus dedos los hombros delicados, el estilizado cuello, los pezones rosáceos, el abdomen plano y blando, hasta llegar a su entrepierna y tocar el pene por arriba del pantalón, dándole masajes. A Minhyuk se le erizó la piel ante el tacto de la mano un poco callosa que tanto había practicado para dominar su deporte y emitió irremediablemente jadeos sin parar.

Jooheon, deseoso de algo más, impulsó todo su cuerpo para hacer que Minhyuk cambiara de posición en el colchón y que se quedara abajo y él arriba. Había tomado la iniciativa y Minhyuk soltó una risita de satisfacción. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero le gustó que deseara tomar las riendas mientras él lo guiaba.

–Estás aprendiendo muy rápido, mi Honey –le acarició la mejilla y lo atrajo más hacia él.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para poder seguir besándose y enrolló sus largas piernas en las caderas de Jooheon, rozando sus partes bajas, en movimientos pausados. Éste empezó a estampar besos húmedos en su cuello y Minhyuk ladeó su cabeza para permitirle besarlo y lamerlo con más comodidad mientras él cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. Esas marcas serían muy evidentes en su suave piel.

“Tendré que ponerme mi chamarra de cuello de tortuga en estos días”, pensó Minhyuk. Pero sus pensamientos se nublaron cuando sintió cómo Jooheon empezaba a succionar sus tetillas, dejándoles un rastro de saliva y siguió lamiendo parte de su abdomen hasta depositar un beso en su ombligo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando un poco la espalda ante esos impulsos continuos.

El ambiente se estaba tornando más caliente, y a pesar del aire acondicionado, ellos empezaron a sudar por la subida de su temperatura corporal.

Hacían pequeñas pausas cuando se sentían sofocados y Minhyuk aprovechó para sacar un lubricante y un condón de la gaveta del escritorio al lado de la cama.

–Ahora viene mi parte favorita – Jooheon no pudo evitar sonreír y ponerse rojo ante la forma en que lo había dicho–, así que quítate todo.

No tardó para que los pantalones y ropa interior quedaran tirados en el piso y los dos estuvieran completamente desnudos. Se sentaron sobre la cama, frente a frente, ya sin el pudor de por medio, y Jooheon se maravilló ante el cuerpo esbelto de su ahora pareja. Se detuvo a contemplar el tono de su piel exquisita, su falo henchido, los pequeños lunares que tenía, las largas piernas dignas de un modelo, y notó el tatuaje que tenía en la rodilla. Siempre lo veía en pantalones de vestir o deportivos y por eso no lo había visto antes.

–Tienes un tatuaje… ¡Tienes un tatuaje?

–Sí, me lo hice en diciembre sin que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera mis padres –dijo como niño que ha hecho una travesura–. Simboliza la espera, la esperanza y el éxito. Es bonito, ¿no?

–Se te ve muy bien –afirmó Jooheon mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos sobre su superficie–, después tendremos que hacernos uno juntos.

Minhyuk asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes y cerrando completamente sus ojos. Luego los abrió y miró la entrepierna de Jooheon. Notó el líquido preseminal que ya había emanado de su falo duro, se mordió el labio inferior e hizo el amago de sacar el condón para ponérselo a su pareja, pero éste se negó.

–¿Te hiciste tu revisión médica trimestral?

–Sí. Salí bien, nada de enfermedades.

–Yo igual. Entonces… ¿Quieres hacerlo sin usarlo? –dijo dubitativo.

Él no tenía inconveniente porque quería que Minhyuk fuera su única pareja sexual.

–Sí –lo miró a los ojos e hizo su característico pestañeo–. Nunca había estado tan seguro. Ya te dije, si es contigo no lo pensaré dos veces –se acercó para darle un beso corto y lo abrazó.

Jooheon palmeó su cabeza, agarró sus mejillas entre sus manos y lo miró amorosamente.

–Bien. Me alegra que haya confianza entre nosotros –y le plantó un beso casto en la frente. Minhyuk se emocionó y un destello de lujuria cruzó por sus facciones.

–Si es así, déjame sacar mi juguete favorito, ¿sí? –pestañeó repetidas veces de forma jovial pretendiendo ganarse el favor de su pareja. Jooheon asintió, aún confundido acerca del ‘juguete’, y Minhyuk buscó en su gaveta una pequeña caja rosa de la que sacó un objeto que sorprendió al joven.

Lo conocía por imágenes, sabía para qué servía, pero nunca había visto uno en persona. Tenía una forma cónica con un extremo redondo y otro más estrecho, un poco más corto que un dildo, hecho de un metal plateado. Pegado a la base llevaba, como adorno exterior, una cola peluda, corta, color rosa. Minhyuk se lo puso en sus manos y le murmuró:

–Utiliza esto en mí. Min alzó las cejas y se puso en cuatro, mostrando el esplendor de sus glúteos redondeados y suaves; Jooheon sintió estremecimientos en su espina dorsal, tragó saliva y empezó a ponerle lubricante al plug.

Lo metió lentamente en el horificio de Minhyuk y vio cómo éste se retorcía ante la intromisión del objeto en su cuerpo. Lo sacó y metió repetidas veces para dilatar más la entrada. El cuarto se llenó de los ruidos ocasiones por la fricción y los gemidos de Minhyuk.

Cuando el juguete estuvo completamente adentro y lo dejó allí por un rato, pudo contemplar cómo colgaba la pequeña cola rosa y Min hacía que oscilara de un lado a otro coquetamente. Era una imagen sumamente erótica que quería guardar mentalmente, pero un sentimiento de urgencia se apoderó de él. No quiso esperar más a estar en el lugar del juguete. Se lo quitó cuidadosamente, haciendo que Minhyuk emitiera un quejido por ya no tener nada adentro, lo dejó a un lado, y procedió a montarlo e introducir la punta de su falo en la entrada de Minhyuk.

Sintió cómo un mundo nuevo de sensaciones se apoderaba de él y supo que su vida no sería la misma al tener relaciones con Min, de conocerse por entero sin temor a ser juzgado, de aprender a amar y ser amado. Aunque al principio lo hizo de manera lenta, casi inseguro, escuchar a Minhyuk jadear, y gimotear pidiéndole más mientras susurraba su nombre, lo excitó y empezó a embestir de forma más rápida, dura y segura, provocando descargas eléctricas desplazándose por sus cuerpos.

Se apoyó en la cama con su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha buscó el pene de Minhyuk para masturbarlo, haciéndolo rítmicamente y tratando de no tensarse. Minhyuk mantenía los ojos cerrados, con las mejillas ruborizadas, jadeaba y pronunciaba su nombre lascivamente, pidiéndole más y más. Supo llegar a sus puntos sensibles y la intensidad fue tal que los dos eyacularon gritando de placer. Parte del semen de Minhyuk cayó sobre la sábana y también en la mano de Jooheon, quien no dudó en probar esa parte de Minhyuk, dulce y amarga.

Estaba todavía respirando entrecortadamente por el doble trabajo realizado y se separó para recostarse, ya cansado. Min fue al baño por unas toallas humedecidas para limpiarse los restos del líquido de sus cuerpos, él muy sudoroso, con gotas perladas sobre su frente y el cabello hecho un revoltijo, pero muy feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Sabía que no pararía de elogiar a su pareja y de quererlo por completo. Después de haber pasado unas horas sensacionales, descansaron bajo las sábanas, platicando y haciéndose cosquillas.

–Me debo ir, Min.

–No quiero que te vayas –hizo un puchero y le pasó una pierna y un brazo sobre su cuerpo, sosteniéndose fuertemente mientras besaba su cuello, el cual mantenía todavía esa mezcla de sudor y esencia de vainilla que lo volvía loco.

–Sabes que no debo quedarme. Pueden verme salir de tu cuarto y se arma el escándalo… –dijo Jooheon sin ceder ante los ruegos aunque poco le faltaba para para hacerlo.

–Que se arme. No me importa.

–Quedamos en un acuerdo…

–Está bieeen –puso los ojos en blanco–, pero todavía no es la hora en la que los demás regresan regularmente a los cuartos. ¿Qué te parece lo del baño antes de que te vayas? Quedó eso pendiente.

Eran alrededor de las 4. Con una hora máximo que se tardaran estaría bien. Asintió con la cabeza y Minhyuk lo comió a besos.

De verdad no lo quería dejar ir. Preparó el agua caliente y las sales en la bañera y ése resultó ser el mejor baño que Jooheon tomó en su vida.

 

↬♥↫

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La relación de estos dos, en este fic, es muy intensa y pasional, pero también tierna y sincera. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente. :)


	18. Flechazo

Minhyuk POV

↬♥↫

 

이민혁

23 años

Especialidad: Tiro con arco

Donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala. O mejor dicho, en mi caso, donde pongo el ojo, pongo la flecha. Ése es uno de mis lemas en la vida. Lo que me propongo, lo consigo. ¿A que soy genial?

La mayoría de las veces tengo éxito en lo que hago, sobre todo si se trata de mi especialidad deportiva, tiro con arco. Puedo parecer torpe, pero no me gusta que me subestimen. O tal vez sí para que después mis oponentes se den una gran sorpresa.

Soy certero a la hora de apuntar y lanzar con mi arco la flecha que va a dar a parar al centro del tablero, en la zona amarilla. No vacilo ante mi objetivo. No por nada me conocen como Mr. Ten Ten Ten, Min Legolas u Ojo de Halcón.

No por nada he ganado varias competencias desde mi adolescencia cuyos trofeos mi padre exhibe orgullosamente en la repisa de la sala de mi humilde hogar.

No por nada estoy entrenando actualmente en uno de los centros deportivos más importantes del país, y soy parte de la élite de atletas que allí reside.

En cuanto al amor, bueno... ese terreno ha sido explorado, pero no explotado en exceso. He tenido parejas, aquí y allá, por lo que tengo cierta experiencia, pero ninguna de mis relaciones ha durado mucho. Mi colega Cupido no había hecho un buen trabajo con mi caso. Hasta ahora.

Sé lo que me gusta y no dudo en mostrar mi afecto por la persona que me atrae, pero últimamente he sido más cuidadoso porque tengo un secreto.

Te lo contaré a ti, aunque probablemente ya lo sepas.

_Estoy saliendo con uno de mis mejores amigos._

Aunque no lo creas, y muchos tampoco lo hagan, tengo un corazoncito sensible y éste late por un jugador de ping-pong del CTS. El joven de los hoyuelos adorables, Lee Jooheon.

Me gusta mucho, como no tienes idea. ¿Cómo y cuándo me empecé a enamorar de él? Déjame contártelo.

Hemos sido amigos desde que él entró al equipo de ping-pong. Cuando llegó al CTS, puso cara de pocos amigos (a veces la sigue poniendo) y parecía un huraño sin remedio. Me le acerqué en una fiesta de inicio de curso. Esa noche me di cuenta de que era en realidad un poco tímido y se le estaba dificultando hacer amistades, por lo que decidí platicar con él.

Me contó que había entrenado desde su adolescencia para ser un corredor, así como Usain Bolt sunbaenim, pero se lesionó una rodilla durante la universidad y ya no le fue posible seguir en esa especialidad, aunque no fue tan grave como para dejar del todo el mundo del deporte. Pasó por una mala racha, pero decidió intentar ser jugador de ping-pong y resultó ser una buena idea. Ahora él y Sewoon son considerados una de las mejores parejas de ping-pong del país.

Me daban ganas de apapacharlo y mimarlo por ser tan lindo y gruñón, y cobijarlo bajo mis alas de ángel, pero de allí no pasaba. Nos hicimos cercanos y se integró a mi grupo de amigos deportistas geniales y populares... bueno, sólo nos volvimos populares cuando Hyungwon, #theonewhodefeatedParkTaewhan, se unió a nosotros, pero geniales sí éramos, y lo seguimos siendo.

Así seguimos hasta que lo empecé a ver como posible interés amoroso. Si mal no recuerdo, el flechazo se dio aproximadamente una semana después de que mis amigos se quedaran a dormir en mi casa al finalizar el partido de ping-pong de Jooheon contra Jackson, el cual, por cierto, ganó. También la examinación trimestral de marzo estaba cerca por ese entonces.

Ese día yo estaba en el gimnasio, donde entreno regularmente, cuando de pronto empezó a llover a cántaros. No llevaba paraguas, así que supuse me mojaría al caminar de regreso hacia los dormitorios. Recibí un mensaje de Jooheon, cuyo gimnasio donde entrena está al lado del mío.

 

_Heonnie: Min, sigues entrenando?_

_Min: Termino dentro de 1 hr._

_Heonnie: traes paraguas?_

_Min: No_

_No pensé que fuera a llover_

_Heonnie: ok_

 

Fue lo último que me envió. Cuando salí del gimnasio, me di cuenta de que él estaba esperándome afuera, en el corredor del edificio, con una sombrilla blanca en mano. Verlo allí hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

Pensé que ese tipo de escenas sólo pasaban en los dramas o películas románticas que veía regularmente, o esos fanfics que leía, pero me estaba pasando a mí y no sabes lo emocionado que me sentí. Él era el indicado. Era una corazonada.

Tal vez te resulte muy exagerado, pero de verdad allí me di cuenta de que lo quería más que como a un simple amigo.

¿Te ha pasado algo así?

¿Enamorarte de tu amigo sin poder remediarlo?

Se veía tan viril y atractivo recargado contra la pared y con una pierna ligeramente flexionada, con su piercing en la oreja, en forma de cruz, y su cabello, rubio oscuro, alborotado. Tal vez no es tan alto como Hyungwon o como yo, ni tan musculoso como Wonho o Shownu, o no tiene una voz tan profunda como I.M, pero tiene una presencia que impone y posee un imán de atributos incontables. Sus pestañas y sus monolid eyes le dan un aire misterioso y su sonrisa es la más hermosa que he visto.

Hay muchas situaciones en donde derrocha encanto y mucho swag , y otras en las que es como un algodón de azúcar, dulce y esponjoso. Y ni hablar de sus hoyuelos porque no acabaría de alabarlo al describirlos. Simplemente me encanta todo de él.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Como no traes paraguas, pensé en compartir el mío.

–No te preocupes, pienso correr lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a los dormitorios.

–Sabes que para un atleta la salud es lo primero. No te debes enfermar con la examinación a la vuelta de la esquina –dijo seriamente.

–Qué gran chico eres –le di una palmadita en su cabeza y arrugué la nariz al sonreír.

Relajó las facciones de la cara y sonrió.

–Lo bueno es que vi en la mañana el pronóstico del tiempo –se tocó la barbilla con los dedos pulgar e índice en forma de V y entrecerró los ojos, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

–Hombre precavido vale por dos –guiñé el ojo–, lo malo es que tu sombrilla no es muy grande.

–Nos la arreglaremos –se encogió de hombros.

Esperamos un poco a que la lluvia amainara y sólo fuera una ligera llovizna para que él abriera el paraguas, y así nos dirigimos a los dormitorios. Corrimos y reímos ante nuestra situación. Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío me generó cosquillas y deseos enormes de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Me atreví a pasar mi brazo por su cintura y no pareció incómodo, así que me pegué más a él para no mojarnos. Olía a vainilla, una esencia dulce y penetrante que ahora me impregna cuando hacemos el amor y se adentra en mí.

Cada que llueve recuerdo ese día y sonrío siempre al pensar lo afortunado que soy al tener a Jooheon.

Por otro lado, él en ese entonces estaba interesado en una chica llamada Hwang Eunbi. Sí, me dieron celos y me enojaba mucho porque ella no parecía interesada en él. La conocimos en una fiesta que organizó Sewoon en su casa. Era una gimnasta bastante joven, pertenecía a un centro deportivo diferente al nuestro y era muy popular entre la población masculina, y también femenina.

A pesar de mis celos, quise que fuera feliz. Siempre le insistí en que diera un paso más, pero él se rehusaba, e incluso le dije que le pidiera su número. No pasaba de darle 'Me gusta' a sus publicaciones de Monstagram. Qué bebé tímido y hermoso.

Su indecisión me dio esperanzas y tiempo para poder atraerlo hacia mí. Decidí que Eunbi no me iba a ganar. No era un capricho. Sabía el riesgo que conllevaba eso, incluso podría perder su amistad, pero quise arriesgarme. El que no arriesga, no gana, decía mi abuelo, el hombre de negocios Lee.

La pregunta clave era ¿cómo hacer para que me hiciera caso sin ser muy evidente y actuar de manera natural? Tuve que pensarlo muy bien. Para ello creé las "10 formas para hacer que Honey se fije en mí":

➸ Pasar tiempo juntos viendo películas, o series, los fines de semana.

➸ Comprar una consola de videojuegos para jugar junto a él en la sala.

➸ Comer juntos, además del acostumbrado almuerzo en el CTS.

➸ Invitarlo a salir aunque sea en compañía de otras personas y, si se puede, los dos solos.

➸ Siempre apoyarlo en sus competencias y darle ánimos.

➸ Preguntarle regularmente por su estado de salud.

➸ Mandarle mensajes de buenos días y de buenas noches.

➸ Mandarle fotos mías para que las tenga guardadas en su celular.

➸ No presionarlo ni andar de encimoso, aunque me resulte muy difícil cumplirlo porque quiero comérmelo a besos cada vez que lo veo.

➸ No darme por vencido.

¿Funcionaron?

⇣

⇣

¡Obviamente sí!

Él se me declaró y fui el Minhyuk más feliz del mundo mundial cuando lo hizo. Estaba tan eufórico que no dudé en llevarlo a mi cuarto ese mismo día, y jugar con él pecaminosamente en la cama y en la bañera. Sé que lo podría hacer por el resto de mi existencia.

Lo que no me agradó es que no pudiera decirle sobre nuestra relación a nuestros amigos (por un motivo justificado) pero era lo de menos; ya después arreglaría eso y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Lo importante era que por fin podía tenerlo entre mis brazos y besarlo a mi antojo.

Así que ya sabes: donde pongo el ojo, pongo la flecha, y el que persevera, alcanza.

El resto de la historia la conoces ¡aunque todavía falta por saber más!

 

↬♥↫


	19. Desatino

↬♥↫

Jooheon entró en el cuarto sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Toda la habitación estaba en penumbras (la ventana estaba cerrada) y apenas pudo visualizar a Minhyuk acostado, hecho un ovillo. Se dirigió hacia la ventana de vidrio, corrió las cortinas, y la abrió de par en par. Toda la habitación se iluminó inmediatamente con los rayos del sol.

–Despierta, Lee Minhyuk. Necesitamos hablar.

Minhyuk se levantó con dificultad, parpadeó por el exceso de luz solar que le dio en su cara y se sentó sobre la cama, todavía quejumbroso.

–¿Qué pasa? –dijo casi lloriqueando y restregándose los ojos.

–¿Estás jugando? ¿Te parece divertido lo que estás haciendo conmigo? –alzó la voz y no sonaba nada contento.

–No sé de qué estás hablando. Y no grites que tengo una gran resaca –dijo Minhyuk al llevarse sus manos a la cabeza, con unas grandes ojeras y marcas del delineador todavía alrededor de sus ojos.

Jooheon le enseñó el celular con la evidencia. A Minhyuk le costó un poco leer lo que le enseñaba, todo por el dolor de cabeza.

_@fireinthehole: Qué envidia. Definitivamente necesito encontrar pareja._

Minhyuk se sorprendió. No recordaba la mayor parte de lo que había hecho el día anterior y la escritura de ese mensaje estaba incluida.

–¿Entonces yo qué soy? ¿Tu puta broma? –Jooheon explotó y no se contuvo.

–¡No me hables así! –vociferó Minhyuk muy irritado–. Ayer en la tarde me embriagué un poco y sabes cómo me pongo. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberlo escrito.

–Hyungwon publicó su foto con Wonho como a las 4 p.m. ¿A esa hora ya estabas tomando?

–Estaba con unos amigos que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, te lo dije en un mensaje –dijo Minhyuk sintiéndose acorralado. Empezó a hablar sin parar aunque le punzaran las sienes–. No sabía que ese mensaje te fuera a afectar tanto, pero lo borraré inmediatamente después de cargar mi celular, que me quedé sin batería, por eso no me comuniqué contigo.

–Pudiste pedir prestado un celular. Estaba preocupado por ti.

–No debiste estarlo. Sé cuidarme, aunque no lo creas. Además... –dudó por un momento, pero continuó–. No tengo la culpa de que no seamos nada oficial porque a ti no se te ha ocurrido pedírmelo.

Lo dijo. Lo que le había estado carcomiendo las entrañas en los últimos días. Ahora lo había expulsado de su organismo como un daga envenenada que dio justo en el blanco, en el orgullo de Jooheon.

–Por dios, te dije que me gustas, nos hemos estado besando durante las últimos semanas, y hasta más, hemos salido juntos a comer, hemos visto películas, te tengo en mis contactos como Mi(n)Puppy☀. Si eso no es ser pareja, ¿entonces qué es?

–Pero no es lo mismo a pedirme directamente ser tu novio, ¿es que nunca has tenido uno?

–Y ahora también vienes a restregarme en mi cara mi falta de experiencia. ¡Sabes que no, tú eres el primero, el único! Pero al parecer te vale...

La conversación iba aumentando de intensidad y se empezaron a acalorar. Minhyuk se levantó de la cama y quedaron cara a cara, aunque se notaba la diferencia de estatura.

–¿Qué? Es a ti quien te vale. ¡Los chicos y mis padres ni siquiera saben sobre nuestra relación!

–¡Estaba esperando el momento indicado para decirles!

–¿Y cuándo iba a ser el momento indicado, Lee Jooheon? ¡Llevamos un mes así!

–Eso no te da derecho a herir mis sentimientos.

–Ni tú los míos, ¡idiota! –gritó Minhyuk.

Jooheon estaba muy furioso y Minhyuk se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Tenía los ojos irritados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior.

–¿Sabes qué? Creo que debemos considerar si esto realmente va a funcionar. La verdad ya no sé qué pensar –la cabeza le empezó a doler y la situación se estaba poniendo peor–. No sé si sea bueno estar con alguien tan inmaduro como tú –dijo Jooheon con la cara enrojecida, ya sin pensar en sus palabras.

–Aquí el único inmaduro eres tú, Jooheon. No quiero verte. FUERA DE MI VISTA –gritó Minhyuk histérico, con el sueño fruncido, señalando la puerta.

Jooheon se le quedó viendo por una fracción de segundos y salió del cuarto hecho una fiera, azotando la puerta al salir, y Minhyuk pudo descargar su frustración llorando, inconsolable, amargamente. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Su cabeza y pecho le dolían muchísimo y ese domingo no tenía ganas ni de levantarse.

Después de unos cuantas horas, Hyungwon y Kihyun se preocuparon al percatarse de que no salía a la sala ni les contestaba los mensajes. Fueron a verlo a su habitación y se encontraron a Minhyuk todavía en la cama, sin siquiera haberse cambiado la ropa, con los ojos ya muy hinchados, y la nariz roja de tan irritada que estaba. Ese día, los chicos por fin se enteraron de la relación romántica de sus amigos, aunque no de la manera más amable. Se sentaron junto a él para platicar.

–Discúlpenme, no era mi intención ocultarlo, fue por el idiota indeciso de Jooheon. Me moría porque supieran lo nuestro. Incluso no se los dije a mis amigos del bachillerato, a quienes vi ayer. El único que sabía era Sewoon y eso fue por pura casualidad.

–Me duele que no nos hayas dicho –dijo Kihyun con tono afectado–, pero entiendo tu situación, así que no te disculpes –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–¡Lo sabía! Mis sospecha eran por algo –dijo Hyungwon triunfante, pero después se arrepintió por su entusiasmo en ese tipo de situación–. Es que eso de ver películas juntos todos los fines de semana mientras nosotros no estábamos aquí era muy... Y ese día que Wonho y yo los encontramos en la sala...

–Ya no importa porque ahora todo se fue por la borda –dijo Minhyuk y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo–.Todo lo que hice para que se fijara en mí. Los mensajes, las fotos, las películas, las salidas...

Al lado tenía una cajita y un montoncito de papeles ya usados en donde depositó el que acababa de utilizar. Si había algo que sus amigos detestaban más que ver a un Minhyuk irritante, era ver a un Minhyuk deprimido. En tres días empezaba su competición de tiro con arco y no parecía tener ganas de nada. Sólo iba a los entrenamientos obligado por su entrenador. Se inquietaron porque sabían que su rendimiento en las competiciones dependía mucho de su estado de ánimo. Y ese tipo de casos ahora eran expuestos como ejemplo por el Consejo Deportivo para prohibir las relaciones dentro del CTS.

Minhyuk y Jooheon se evitaban ver a toda costa y se hicieron dos grupos para comer. Kihyun y Hyungwon se sentaban con Minhyuk, mientras Shownu, Wonho y I.M, con Jooheon. Minhyuk apenas si comió previo a la competición, sólo lo hizo gracias a Kihyun, quien estaba tan preocupado por su salud que pensó en posponer varias actividades si fuera necesario, incluso sus salidas con Shownu. Tampoco Hyungwon se despegaba de él.

Le ayudaron a pintarse el pelo de negro porque así pensó que se sentiría mejor. "Negro como mi estado de ánimo", había dicho en tono lúgubre. Estaba sentado en un taburete en el baño del cuarto de Hyungwon mientras éste le aplicaba el tinte.

–Debes considerar que si realmente se quieren, los dos deberán pedir disculpas, o uno de los dos tendrá que dar el paso –le estaba diciendo Kihyun mientras observaba cómo Hyungwon esparcía el líquido con un fuerte olor a amoniaco.

–Antes muerto que pedirle perdón.

–No seas dramático, Min.

–Hay que empezar por algo. ¿Qué les dije acerca de la comunicación? Debes aceptar que los dos tienen cierta responsabilidad en todo este desbarajuste –comentó Hyungwon–. Actuaron sin pensar, llevados por la ira.

Minhyuk se quedó pensando un buen rato mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos.

–Bueno, sí –volvió a abrir los ojos y suspiró largamente. Tanto él como yo nos exaltamos demasiado. Lo acepto. Fui muy impulsivo.

–Concuerdo con Hyungwon. Deben conversar tranquilos, sin alterarse.

–Pero no quiero verlo todavía. No estoy preparado para hablar con él.

–Por lo menos envíale un mensaje.

Analizó esa posibilidad. Dio otro largo suspiro.

–Lo haré... Gracias por preocuparse por mí. Sé que tienen sus propios asuntos que resolver, y aún así me ayudan –dijo con voz temblorosa y volvió a romper en llanto.

–No llores que todavía te estoy aplicando el tinte –le reprochó Hyungwon.

A pesar de eso, lo abrazaron y no les importó mancharse la ropa del líquido. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer como amigos, estar con él. Se podrían hacer bromas, molestarse, incluso en ocasiones enojarse, pero siempre estaban allí para apoyarse y consolarse mutuamente cuando fuera necesario.

Por otro lado, Jooheon se la pasaba en el cuarto de su mejor amigo I.M, quien en esos días seguía ocupado con su carrera universitaria. Era estresante tener que cursar las materias en línea y al mismo tiempo dedicarse a sus entrenamientos, pero tenía el claro propósito de no rendirse y obtener su título universitario porque era una promesa que le había hecho a sus padres.

¿El amor? En esos momentos de su vida no estaba interesado en ello ni tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ese tema. Sólo bastaba ver cómo su amigo Jooheon estaba sufriendo, suspirando y viendo las fotos de Minhyuk que tenía en su celular. "Qué complicado es enamorarse", pensó. Tal vez todavía no fuera el momento, pero ya llegaría esa persona especial que pondría su mundo patas arriba, no había duda. Por ahora se mantenía sentado frente a su mesa, tecleando como desquiciado en su laptop mientras Jooheon estaba recostado en la cama con celular en mano, suspirando sin parar.

En eso estaba cuando le llegó la notificación de un mensaje.

_Mi(n)Puppy☀: Te extraño mi honey_

Estuvo escribiendo y borrando un montón de veces. Al final no le envió nada. Se sentía fatal. I.M vio cómo estuvo mirando fijamente la pantalla de su celular por varios minutos, sin moverse.

–¿Mensaje de Min hyung? –soltó sin dudar y a Jooheon lo agarró desprevenido.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Sólo fue mi intuición.

–¿Crees que soy un idiota por cómo actué?

–¿Honestamente, bro? –dejó de escribir en su laptop, se quitó los lentes que traía puestos, se movió en la silla giratoria y lo miró fijamente, muy serio.

–Aunque duela.

–Sí. Muy MUY idiota. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre su relación? Habría sido más fácil. Sabes que los habríamos apoyado.

Jooheon agachó la cabeza, completamente desanimado.

–Ni yo sé... Es que no pude... No supe... Me entró el pánico porque Minhyuk viene de una familia rica y yo... pues yo –arrastraba las palabras y estaba muy inseguro–... no sé si podré darle todo lo que se merece. Me importa mucho y sus padres... dudo que me vayan a aceptar –terminó con un hilo de voz.

–No creo que él sea de los que se fijan en lo económico, le importa un comino, y sus padres...–I.M los conocía poco pero siempre eran bien recibidos en su hogar– parecen ser bastante comprensivos y buenas personas.

Jooheon volvió a suspirar y se alborotó el cabello con las dos manos.

–Añoro los mensajes que me envía por las mañanas aunque sé que se los envía a todos. ¿Me dejas ver el que te envió hoy?

–¿De qué mensaje estás hablando? –preguntó I.M, bastante confundido.

–Ya sabes, el que le envía a todos en las mañanas para preguntarnos cómo amanecimos.

–¿Qué? Nunca he recibido esos mensajes. Déjame preguntarle a Wonho hyung.

Hizo la llamada y puso el celular en altavoz. "¿De qué diablos hablas? Claro que no, sólo recibo esa clase de mensajes de parte de Hyungwon. Por cierto, Lee Jooheon, más te vale reconciliarte con Min lo más pronto posible o te patearé el culo y lo digo en ser..."

–Sí, sí, gracias por tu ayuda. Byeee –y I.M colgó–. Ha estado muy irritado en estos días.

–Pero él me dijo... –entonces allí le cayó el veinte de que Minhyuk sólo había puesto como excusa lo de sus amigos para poder enviarle los mensajes, los cuales se los enviaba exclusivamente a él. Minhyuk estaba interesado desde antes sólo en él. Se sintió peor de lo que ya se sentía. Se dio una palmada en la frente para despabilarse.

Ya era suficiente drama. Tomó una resolución para no perder a Minhyuk.

–Necesito demostrarle cuánto lo quiero. Tratar de reparar el gran error que cometí –dijo decidido.

– _I gotchu_ , bro. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

–Gracias, mi pana, mi camarada, mi parce, mi hermano del alma –chocaron sus puños y sonrieron–. Sé que estás ocupado con lo de tus materias...

–Está bien. Necesito distraerme un poco porque siento que mi cabeza va a explotar con tantos términos –dejó su laptop y libros a un lado para centrarse en la conversación.

–Entonces qué te parece esta idea [...]

Y empezaron a armar un plan.

↬♥↫


End file.
